


Contingencies

by antiutopia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiutopia/pseuds/antiutopia
Summary: Lex被迫用了他的最后手段：到Kent家去。Clark必须随机应变，他发现自己对他正在死去的敌人的设想有所动摇。Xparrot太太的同名文章翻译！





	Contingencies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contingencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81837) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



> 这篇是Xparrot太太的文章的翻译！链接在这里https://archiveofourown.org/works/81837
> 
> Thanks Xparrot for writing this great fanfic！
> 
> 作者的Notes:
> 
> \------------------------------------------------
> 
> 这是我最喜欢的非未来SV小说场景之一，经典的“Lex因为绝望的困境而去到Kent农场”，加上第六季的曲折。是写在“Combat”和“Progeny”两集之间的，对到此为止的剧情有严重的剧情，尤其是“Solitude”和关于神谕和Zod的容器的那三集。

 

 

 

**Contingencies**

意料之外

 

 

 

[Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot)

 

 

 

 

 

那辆车停下的时候Clark没在听，也没意识到有人来了，直到门被敲响。他想着那会是谁。过了晚上十点，不论对于送快递还是他妈妈的选民来说都太晚了。Chloe会先打电话。也许是Lois，她倒是不会在乎，如果有紧急情况的话。

但是当他打开门的时候，Lex Luthor穿着他黑色的大衣站在玄关那里。有一瞬间，Clark觉得时间错乱了，好像他回到了高中时代，而Lex正要开口抱怨Lionel是怎么跟他断绝关系让他无处可去的。他觉得外面应该有光，早晨金色的阳光，Lex在请求让他进来。 _“我保证我没带武器，”_ 带着那种狡猾的似笑非笑的表情， _“我不是个超级反派。”_

但是Lex没在笑；他面无表情，不像Zod冰冷的凝视那样疯狂，但也同样空洞。也许Lex以前的微笑也带着同样的算计，而Clark那时太年轻了没法看出来。他真希望自己能知道他怎么会如此看错一个人。

“你在这里干什么？”Clark问道，接着他就感觉到了，血管里流过酸液，皮肤上灼烧起来，毫无疑问的氪石带来的剧痛。他蹒跚着倒退，双手毫无用处地抬起来抵挡致命的辐射。他磕绊着跪倒在地，因为痛苦而头晕目眩。他能看见Lex Luthor苍白而黑暗的身影嵌在门廊里，一只手搭在门框上一只手放在大衣口袋，看着他的眼神一片冰冷。

“晚上好，Clark。”Lex讽刺地说，带着令人刺痛的礼仪。他怎么知道的？他知道多少了？

Clark已经做这样的噩梦好几年了，甚至比他第一次听说33.1还要早很多。车道上会有一辆面包车，他想，或许玄关还有更多人等着把他拽出去带走。他不敢叫他妈妈，如果Lex有枪的话…但是他无法移动，勉强用手和膝盖支撑着自己，氪石震颤过他的全身，就像致命的水波。

接着Lex放开门框，倒了下去。他向后直直倾斜过去，就像是一张纸版画的支撑被拿开了一样，身体在玄关砸出一声重响。

Clark把重心转换到脚跟上，刚刚出了氪石的范围。他在入口的毯子上蜷缩了一小会儿，瞪着Lex一动不动的身体，凝视着他的身后，期待某个人，Chloe或者Lois或者Jimmy，拿着一块2x4的方砖，因为刚刚打倒了Lex Luthor露出笑容。但是那里没人，就算他打开X光视线扫描了一遍漆黑的庭院。没有他朋友们的骨骼线条，也没有Lex的人。只有他们的卡车，和一辆法拉利敞篷车歪歪扭扭地停在房子前面。

“Lex？”Clark试着叫他，站起来，小心翼翼地接近玄关那个漆黑的一动不动的身影。氪石造成的恶心在他的胃里搅动。“到底是怎么…”

没人回应。夜晚十分安静，冷风吹过田野。早春时节还没有昆虫。Clark集中注意在听力上，能听见Lex尖锐急促的呼吸过于短暂，他的脉搏砰砰作响。

Clark犹豫了一瞬间，对楼上喊道：“妈！你能下来一下吗？这里…出了点问题。”

Martha很快就下了楼，穿着拖鞋，在睡衣外面裹了一件浴袍。“怎么回事？我刚才好像听见有人敲门？谁——”接着她停下来，对着门口眨了眨眼睛。“Clark，那是——你——”

“我没碰他，”Clark说，“我不能，妈，他身上带着氪石。”

_“什么？”_ Martha的脸色瞬间变得苍白，在去往门口的路上停下脚步，盯着Lex看起来没有知觉的身影。“他是不是…”

Clark摇了摇头：“我不知道。他刚刚说了晚上好，接着就…倒地了。”

Martha依然站在门廊里，手搭在把手上。“Clark，”她镇定地说，“去拿猎枪。”

“妈？”

“如果这是个陷阱…”

Clark点了点头，向后退了一步确保在Lex的视野范围之外，接着在半秒之内取到了枪。他没有瞄准，只是拿着，手指卷曲在枪管上就好像他需要两只手才能拿得住一样。他可以举起拖拉机，那是这点金属几千倍的重量；很奇怪，有的时候很轻的东西会显得这么重。

Martha深呼吸了一次，走向门口，俯下身查看Lex，喊他的名字，触碰他的肩膀，他没有反应。她翻了翻他的外衣口袋，找出了一块有她拳头那么大的氪石。它带着脉络般的纹理，发出绿色的光线。她把它滚到玄关的尽头，嘴角向下弯曲成一个不安的弧度：“Clark？”

Clark小心地向前挪动了一步，没感到任何刺痛，点了点头：“那是唯一的一块。”说着，他放下枪，走近了一些。

Lex呻吟了一声，声音太过虚弱，如果不是夜晚这么安静也许就听不见了。他没尝试移动，但他的呼吸变得艰难，而且持续如此；Clark听着那断断续续的喘息，它显得古怪地清晰。

“Clark，”他妈妈开口，声音很奇怪。她的手放在Lex的前额上，“我觉得这不是个陷阱。Lex？你听得见吗，Lex？”

在门廊的灯光下，Lex的脸上因为汗水而闪着光，脸色那么苍白以至于他紧闭双眼下的阴影都在发蓝。他的下巴紧收着，Clark没碰都能感觉到他发烧的热度在翻滚着散发出来。

Lex不会生病。这是Clark知道的关于他的那些非常私人，也没什么意义的事情之一，他不想想起它们，却又无法忘掉。“可能他被下毒了，”他说，“也不是第一次发生这事。”

那在他听来很刺耳，对他妈妈来说也是；Martha对他投去严厉的目光。不过他也没跟他妈妈说过所有的事情；她依然以为这大部分是因为Lana。她知道一部分的真相，但她不想知道更多，不想去理解真正的Lex到底是什么样的人，和他一直以来和正在做的事情。她非常担心Clark的安全，但不知道其他被Lex伤害或者Lex会伤害的人。

但Lex现在不会伤害任何人；他自己受了伤。Clark抱起Lex，他修长的双腿和风衣下摆悬挂下来，光秃秃的脑袋向后倚靠着。Clark把他抱进屋里。他没有哮喘，但是他体温太高了，Clark隔着风衣都能感觉到他在发烧。

Clark把他放在沙发上。Martha拿起了电话听筒：“我们应该打电话给医院，或者干脆直接开车送他过去——除非你想自己送他，Clark——”

“我不知道我做什么能有用。”Clark说，皱起眉头，想起门廊里那一大块氪石。“妈，你能把那块陨石拿过来吗？”

“当然。”Martha说，“家里有衬铅的密封盒，应该够大了。”

Clark点了点头：“你把它拿到这里来可以吗？我想Lex可能…”

"Clark?"

Clark把Lex的风衣从他的肩膀上拉下来。Lex虚弱得像没有骨头一样，就像是在处理一具进水的稻草人。Clark在处理到那件时尚而被汗水浸湿的衬衫的纽扣时失去了耐心。他用手指捏住袖子撕开，丝绸布料发出尖锐的声响。

“怎么了，儿子？”他妈妈问道，走进了些一只手搭在他后背上，接着她抽了口气：“哦。”

Lex的肩膀上有一块标记，苍白没有毛发的皮肤上有着比淤青还深的条纹，像蛇一样在他的衬衫下面顺着胳膊蜿蜒而下，一片丑陋的痕迹，像是缓慢的腐坏。在灯光下它有一层银色的光泽，几乎像是人为的皮肤损伤。

“这看起来简直像是…”Martha犹豫着开口，“去年我得过的病。”

“我觉得可能是。”Clark严肃地说，想起他妈妈去年在这张沙发上的样子，因为相似的症状日渐消瘦，那么令人惧怕地迅速。

但他妈妈那时候是Fine无辜的受害者，是瞄准他所爱的人们进行的攻击。Lex并不无辜，而且可能从来都不，如果这是因为一次袭击…

他在Lex衬衫领子上的手握成拳，把他松弛的身体拉起来离开沙发。“Lex。”Clark用手指敲敲Lex的脸颊，对他来说足够轻，但还是让Lex的脑袋偏了过去，“起来。”Clark说，没什么耐心，摇了摇他。

Lex整个人抖了一下，眼皮滑开，苍白潮湿的脸上双眼黯淡没有焦距。

“你到底都干了什么，Lex？”Clark问道。

Lex眨了眨眼，费力集中起来。“Clark，”他声音沙哑地说，接着变得冰冷僵硬得像具尸体，猛地挣脱了Clark的手，拉扯着自己在沙发上坐起来。“很抱歉没有提前打电话，”他说，依然急促地呼吸着，“我没想冒犯的，Mrs. Kent。Clark。”

Clark好奇过，过去几年里不止一次，是不是Lex又疯了一次，在没人发现的情况下又遭遇了一次心理崩溃。他听起来不像是三年前，当他要被送进精神病院的时候；现在他并不恐慌害怕，而是太过冷静克制强硬。但是也许发疯也是有不同方式的。

或者也许Clark才是一直以来疯了的那个，首先因为他会相信一个Luthor。“发生了什么，Lex？你怎么了？”

Lex后仰脑袋到足够的位置直视着Clark。他的目光里什么也没有，虽然他紧抿的嘴唇显示出他此刻正在疼痛之中。当他开口时变得很不自然：“事情有些…出乎意料。”

Clark觉得很少有事情能这么出乎意料到让Lex来找他帮忙。“Lana被牵扯进来了吗？”Clark问，几乎没法控制住恐惧，“Lana有危险吗？”

Lex摇了摇头：“Lana没事。跟她没有关系。这是一个LuthorCorp的项目。”

“33.1。”Clark阴郁地说。

Lex没费劲假装惊讶或者无视。他只是简单地点了点头，肩膀缩成一团：“部门之一。”

“你干了什么？”Clark问。恐惧在他内脏里盘绕。Lex会来找他，会承认这么多——如果这是个陷阱，他肯定非常确信它会成功；如果这是真正的危机，那么…Clark无法想象Lex能做出什么事让他自己都能畏缩后退。Lex，他曾经放开自己的身体给Zod；就算他并不完全清楚他到底把灵魂卖给了怎样的恶魔，他也那么毫无困难，那么迫不及待地接受了那份力量。现在，失去了它，他到处寻找任何他能触碰到的力量。在这个过程中，他到底打开了多危险的魔盒呢？

但是Lex没有回答。相对地，他垂下眼帘，嘴唇抿成的细线满足地稍微卷曲起来：“康涅狄格州，哈德福特。”他说。

“什么？”

“顶点街805号，”Lex接着说，“第二层，”也许这不是发疯，这是精神错乱了。“2-B实验室，71x号样品。我打过电话，他们会准备好它的。”

“你在说什么——”

“把它拿来给我。”

“你想让我去——你到底要干什么，Lex？”

“你想知道吗？那就拿给我。现在。”

“那是什么？解药吗？”

Lex再次颤抖起来，双眼紧紧闭上，就像在与之作战一样。“你有半个小时。”

“半个小时…”在Clark身后他听见他妈妈把重心从一只脚换到另一只。她很聪明，不会明显地表现出震惊。Clark自己的内脏紧绷起来，他装出一声犹疑的轻笑：“Lex，那是不可能的——就算我有机票，也要，大概，六个小时才能飞到东海岸？你不能直接把它寄过来吗？”

“没时间了。”Lex的牙齿开始打颤。他让自己靠回沙发上。

Clark记得他妈妈在这个状态下虚弱得有多快。要多久才能把药带回Kansas呢？就算有LuthorCorp的直升机也要五到六个小时，Lex也许都没有那么久的时间。“没人能那么快到那——”

Lex的眼睛猛地睁开看向Clark，清晰却翻起一层带着痛苦的银白色，闪闪发光得就像镜子碎裂的边缘。“你可以，”他说，“半小时。我觉得绰绰有余。”他发出一声奇怪的呛到的声音，怎么也不可能伪装成微笑。

Clark扶着他的肩膀，不确定到底是想摇晃他或者把他推到沙发上去或者就只是捏紧到Lex因为痛苦而尖叫出来，而不是现在这样忍着。“如果这是个陷阱——”

“这不是个陷阱，Clark。”Lex说，直视进他的眼睛，过于直接到Clark不得不提醒自己这是Lex，而Lex会说谎；Lex一直在说谎，比Clark还多，也更好，更加安于此道，那么自然以至于Clark从不知道Lex什么时候在说真话，如果Lex对他说过真话的话。

“如果我取来了，”Clark说。他听见他妈妈在身后张开嘴想说什么，但是她停下来等待，他继续开口：“如果我给你拿来这个71x，你得告诉我到底发生了什么。”

“好。”Lex说，接着他看上去像是放了手，好像他不只是在呼出空气，同时还有他的生命，那种严格的控制放松了。他的脑袋向后耷拉下去，紧绷的身体垮进Clark手中。一切都这么突然让Clark彻底愣住了一秒才集中注意力，发现Lex还在呼吸，急促而不均匀，像他的脉搏一样。

他把Lex柔软的身体放进沙发的软垫里。“我去拿陨石。”Martha说，急忙向放着铅盒的柜子走去。

Clark站起来退后。氪石，根据Fine并不可信的解释，不能阻止感染，但至少可以减缓疼痛。Lex肯定是自己发现了这个，所以才会带着陨石。其他没什么能做的事了；带他去医院也毫无用处。这不是地球上的药物可以治疗的东西。

但LuthorCorp…也许。也许Lex的科学家们研制出了一种解药——也许就是Lex的科学家们研制出了这个感染病毒。它看起来几乎就像是Fine的病毒，但不完全一样，Clark想，再一次看向Lex带着深色痕迹的手臂。标记的形状不一样，少一些有机感，分开遍布他的身体，显现出一种几乎是地形一样的图案。Lex拥有Fine的飞船已经大半年了，谁知道他从里面都发现了什么呢？他的公司以前就研究过病毒。这也许是一种新型的武器。生物武器。

在所有那些关于Lionel领导的LuthorCorp的恶性流言之中，直到Lex建立了他自己对公司的控制才开始有国防契约。Clark感到一阵不舒服。

氪石在他的皮肤上造成一阵刺痛，他妈妈拿着它走向客厅。他退后几步，离开了房间。Martha把铅盒放在茶几上，把桌子拉向沙发，打开盖子。Clark在辐射的范围之外，但他能看到感应到病毒，陨石的脉络发出绿色的光线。Lex呼出一口气，他的呼吸慢了下来，脑袋无意识地转向氪石的方向。

Martha离开他走向厨房到Clark身边。“你觉得这是陷阱吗？”她开门见山地问。

Clark靠在流理台上，手臂抱在胸前。“我不知道。你觉得呢？”

Martha向客厅瞥了一眼：“他看起来是真的病了…”

“我相信他是真的病了。”Clark说。

“但是无论如何你觉得这依然可能是个陷阱？Clark，你真的觉得Lex会这么对他自己吗？”

“我不知道，妈。Lex他…”Clark无助地耸耸肩，“他一直都那么想知道我的秘密，而现在…现在他更愿意做些出格的事情了。愿意做一些以前他不会做的事。”因为他以前不想那么做吗？或者只是因为以前没有现在的地位权力？

“他肯定相当确定他知道你的秘密了。”他妈妈指出，“至少是其中一些，如果他觉得你能在半小时内去哈德福特跑个来回的话。”

Clark点了点头。他一直都知道Lex已经猜测了很多，就算他从来都没能确认；Lex是Clark所知的最聪明的人。Lex知道的程度并没有Lex寻求证据的痴迷让他惊讶。除非这完全不是关于他，这是个意外，而Lex来这里是因为Clark是唯一一个可以救他的人。

“我们应该打给Lionel。”Martha说。

Clark开口：“妈，我不知道Lex会不会想让Lionel知道。”Lionel用不着知道Lex的失败。他已经知道Clark的秘密了，这已经实在太过。Lionel跟Lex一起行动就是麻烦的二次方，即使他曾经有帮过几次忙；而如果他是在想要对他儿子不利…

“我们不用告诉他Lex在这儿，”他妈妈说，“如果这是个陷阱的话，我可以至少问问他知不知道LuthorCorp在康涅狄格州是不是有项目。如果这不是…”她再一次瞥了眼客厅的方向，忧心忡忡。“Clark，如果你没拿到这个解药，或者如果它不管用，Lionel有权利知道他的儿子是…”

“这不是个好主意，问Lionel关于康涅狄格州的事。”Clark飞快地说，“我可以打给Chloe，问问她有没有听说过哈特福德的这个地方。”

Chloe在电话响第三声的时候接了起来，对他关于今晚发生的事情简短的复述很感兴趣：“所以让我捋捋，百万富翁大坏蛋本人现在就在你客厅的沙发上躺着，带着一大块陨石而不是一只泰迪熊？”

“Chloe，他…他真的病了。”

“他已经病好久了。脑子坏了，无论如何。但他希望你给他拿解药。”

“在康涅提格州哈特福德顶点路805号。”

“我不记得33.1在康涅提格有什么据点。让我查查。”他听见飞速敲击键盘的声音。“Hmm，”Chloe说，“好了，查到了。巴洛尔科技实验室。他们十六个月前被LuthorCorp的一个子公司买下了。但我从来没把他们跟33.1挂钩；他们不是农业或者医疗或者生物实验机构。看起来他们研究——啊，机器人。”

“机器人？像是半机械仿生人那种吗？”

“看起来不像。他们的专长是纳米技术，你知道，纳米机器人，那种很小很小的。”

“如果不是生物研究…”

“它依然有可能是。”Chloe说，“就我所知，纳米技术已经开始考虑用于医疗用途了。推动免疫系统运作，让一个微观机器人舰队进入你的血液里，像是一个SWAT小队一样，支援你的白细胞警卫们。现在还只是理论，但是…”

“但是可能LuthorCorp已经把理论用于实践了。如果Lex觉得那里有什么能够救他…”

更多的打字声。“看上去像是个小部门。”Chloe说，“没有大型安保，大部分区域都对公众开放。他们在网站上放了照片，只有三个实验室，而且也很小，没有重修过的墙…如果这是个为你准备的陷阱，那还真是选了个奇怪的地方。虽然可能这就是重点所在。”

“或者可能这不是个陷阱。”

“也许。但是…”

“什么，Chloe？”

Chloe呼出一口气，空气的嘶嘶声划过电话听筒。“Clark，就算这不是计划好的，就算这是个意外…这可是Lex Luthor。”

“所以？”

“所以也许…”她犹豫了足够久，Clark已经开始读秒了。八秒以后她终于开口，“也许这样更好。对所有人来说。如果你就让它顺其自然。”

Clark松开了自己屏住的呼吸。要么他的心跳声特别大，要么就是别的声音都太小了。“我有想过这个。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我不能。就算是Lex。”

“我就知道。”Chloe听起来并不失望，或者说更像是松了口气。在她开口警告的时候听起来几乎很高兴：“只是记住，在你做你英雄的那一套之前，用X视线扫描整栋楼。如果有任何涂着铅的管道或者容器大到足以藏氪石——”

“我知道，我会小心的。谢谢你，Chloe。”

“祝你好运，”Chloe说，“童子军。”在他能抗议这个代号之前她就挂了电话。

他妈妈已经完成了她那边的探寻。“Lionel不知道LuthorCorp在哈特福德有什么项目。”

“或者他说他不知道。”

“Clark，他以前保护过你…”

“我知道，妈。”他没有信任那个男人到可以在他身上投注希望。事实上，远远，完全没有。但Lionel不会跟Lex一起给他设陷阱——或者Lex不会跟Lionel一起；Clark不知道是那边凑了效，但他相信至少其中一个是真的。但如果这次确实不是关于Clark，如果这是针对Lex，如果Lionel知道他儿子会出什么事，而没有反对…

很久以前，Clark曾经对Lex承认他不懂Lex的家庭是怎么运作的。就像他生命里许多其他事情一样，长大以后Luthor一家的事情也没有变得更容易理解。

他瞥了一眼通往客厅的走廊。从这个角度他最多能看见沙发的靠背。“好吧，我去。”

“Clark，”他妈妈说，“小心。”她亲了亲他的脸颊。

接着他就出门了。

从堪萨斯跑到康涅提格州用了一分半，在那样的速度之下黑夜变为光的线条，车前灯和路灯的光线变成一道影子闪过，像是电影的一帧一样。到了哈特福德之后，他又用了一分钟跟着Chloe发给他的手机地图找到了顶点街805号。

这栋大楼三层高，有着象牙白的大理石，在黑暗的街道边看上去毫不起眼。记着Chloe的警告，他扫描了它，没发现什么异常的。没有涂了铅的房间，没有氪石，也没有人，除了三个身影，两个在每层巡逻——夜班保安，他想——还有一个人坐在二楼台阶顶上。

他试了试大门，发现它没有锁。光线很暗，在夜里发出微弱的光芒。他溜进门，用普通的速度爬上楼梯。当他转过拐角时，坐在台阶顶上的人向下喊：“嘿，你就是那个快递员吗？”

他很年轻，也许就比Clark大五六岁，穿着牛仔裤戴着棒球帽，在玩一个PSP，不过看见Clark他把它放进兜里，飞快地跑下来到两层间的休息平台上跟他碰面：“等你一小时了，兄弟。”他说。

“你拿着…71x？”Clark问，堪堪记起Lex的说明。

“就在这儿。”那人拿起一个有把手的小金属盒子，那是个硬皮小说大小的公文包，看起来像个午餐盒。“箱子里是Luthor先生要的动力阻尼器。它包得像个俄罗斯彩蛋一样，你把这个发射到卫星轨道上都碎不了。在这儿签字。”

“什么？”一支笔塞进Clark手里，一块写字板向他挥了挥。他没怎么考虑就在横线上草草写下了自己的名字，接着意识到他刚刚给出了他在这里的证据。他该用个假名的。不过估计这栋楼反正也装有摄像头，况且他把这个箱子给Lex也就证明了他来过这儿，而且…他对这事思考得太多了。

“话说，”那人闲聊道，“你不知道Luthor先生为什么这么急想要这个，是吗？Dave警告过他这是个未经测试的样品，而考虑到它能做什么…”

“不知道。”Clark撒谎道，“我只是个送快递的。”他对那人示意了一下，“你是实验室的助手吗？”

“我？”那人轻笑了一声，“不是，伙计，我是那些博士之一。去年才拿到学位。Luthor先生直接从学校把我聘走了，甚至面试都是私下来的。接着他就把我派到这儿了。”

“哦。”Clark试着不要显得太尴尬，或者凝视得太明显。那人看上去完全就是个普通人。没有科学家的白大褂，他棕色的眼睛非常友好，没有那种理性到无情的冷漠。他不像是个会自愿给Lex Luthor工作的人。不过从技术上讲，Clark自己现在就在给Lex工作呢。每个人都有他们自己的理由。

“这位老板是个人物。”那个博士继续喋喋不休，“不敢相信他只比我大一岁。你见过他吗？”

“是啊。”Clark想都没想就说。Lex在河岸上，咳出水来；Lex在客厅沙发上，苍白而奄奄一息。他很快继续说，“抱歉，但已经很晚了，我得走了。”

“哦，是的，不好意思，”那人说，“我来送你出去。反正我也得走，不然就要错过最后一班车了。”他陪着Clark走出去，带着愉快的表情目送他：“再见啦。”他挥了挥手，向着街区尽头的公交车站走去。

那个博士转过角落的时候，Clark越过了俄亥俄。他在五十八秒内回到了小镇，读着秒，双手把箱子紧紧抱在胸前。

他妈妈正在客厅里，坐在扶手椅上看着文书报表，用黄色的便签纸记下笔记，旁边还有一沓文件放在台灯边。她抬头看见Clark站在门口，站起来，走到茶几边关上装着氪石的铅盒的盖子。

“他没有醒过。”当Clark俯身去看沙发时她告诉他。Lex侧过身蜷缩着，盖着一张针织软毛毯，应该是Martha给他披上的。他的胳膊抱在胸前，手指陷进上臂里。

他太紧绷了，不可能真的睡着。当Clark触摸他的肩膀时，他像是一根线断掉一样突然清醒，脑袋猛地抬了起来。有一瞬间他看上去很眩晕，完全不知道他在哪里或者在发生什么。接着Lex稳定下来，凝视聚焦到Clark身上，后者正在沙发上坐下。他看了看表：“还有七分钟，令人印象深刻。”他的微笑十分微弱，冷得像第一场霜冻一般。“你拿到了吗？”

Clark把金属盒子重重放到茶几上：“给。”他说。

“很好。”Lex说，接着啪地一声打开了箱子的插销——没有锁，Clark意识到；那些金属妨碍了他的X光视线，但他当时可以直接打开它确认里面没有危险的东西。他应该检查一下的，但是那个年轻的博士看起来实在太亲切随和，他几乎都忘了这可能是个陷阱。

但是里面没有氪石，就Clark看到的也没有武器，只是一个装着造型塑料泡沫的箱子，保护着一个单发注射器和一小瓶清澈的液体。Lex拿出那个小瓶，举着它凑近台灯。Clark集中注意力，看见一簇一簇细小的灰色微粒悬浮在液体中，比人类能看到的要小。

“我的大衣。”Lex心不在焉地喃喃道，“在口袋里——”他扭动着拉出垫在身体下面的黑色外衣，在里衬里翻了翻，拿出一个小电子设备，一个增强型的手机。他在这个设备上打开一个端口，把小瓶安装在上面。Clark站在旁边，看见Lex的手在抖。他把手肘顶在胸部让它们保持平稳，小心翼翼地一点点按着按键，注视着那块小显示屏。

“你在干什么？”Clark问，但是Lex只是摇了摇头，不是拒绝回答而是全神贯注，像是他根本没听懂这个问题，只当做是令人分心的噪音。Clark听到一种几乎听不见的低低的声音，像是输电线无处不在的嗡鸣，或者电波。这些声音他正在学着调节自己可以听到的部分。

“你在干什么？”Clark又问了一遍，更加强力，几乎就要从Lex那夺走那个小设备，不过Lex按了个按钮，那个声音停下了。

Lex又按了几个键，瞥了眼显示屏，接着向后靠近沙发靠垫里，眼睫颤抖着闭上：“指令接受了。感谢上帝。”他喘息着，呼吸的声音黏连在一起。他再次睁开眼睛，伸手把小瓶放回箱子里。Clark撕开的那只袖子在他伸开手臂时破破烂烂地悬挂下来。在褐红色的丝绸之下，黑色的痕迹在他苍白的皮肤上伸展着，比之前还要更多，也延伸到他手臂更下方。Clark离开还不到半小时。

“你想要的东西我给你拿来了。”Clark愤怒起来，“现在，到底发生了什么？”

Lex的眼睛一片蓝灰色，反射出的光线比阴影多得多，他抬起头看向Clark说：“你必须得听。你把它拿来了；你同意了。一旦我解释了——你就得去做。”

“我不用做任何你要我做的事。”这和他能对Lex说的其他回答一样是个谎言。有很多事情Clark确实得去做；因为他是他，所以他没有选择。

而Lex是Lex，知道他说谎了。Lex一直都知道。曾经那比什么都让Clark难过，不得不在朋友能看出来的情况下说谎。而这次Lex只是点了点头，紧抿的嘴唇拉伸成一个假笑：“这件事你得做。LuthorCorp在格兰维尔边界有个设施。在…”他翻过手腕看了看表，“七小时三十二分钟之内，你把这个带到那里。”他对着装小瓶的盒子挥了挥手，“那里会有——”

“到底搞什么，Lex？”Clark打断他，“你的实验室里有什么——这东西的更多受害者，需要解药吗？或者是试验体？怎么回事？”

“解药？”Lex脑袋的角度表示这是个问题，虽然他的声音保持平板。

“无论那个小瓶子里是什么——你要怎么用？要注射吗？”Clark把箱子转向他，拿起小瓶，伸向注射器，“或者在自己用之前，你需要在别人身上试试吗？这东西那么危险吗？”

“Clark。”他妈妈安静地说。

Lex没有做什么来阻止他：“这不是解药。”他说，“是个可能的解决方案。”

Clark顿住了。“不是吗？”他把小瓶和注射器摁回了泡沫里它们的卡槽，“那解药是什么，Lex？”

“没有。”

“你是什么意思，没有？”

“如果解药存在，”Lex说，冷静而理智，而他的呼吸带着嘶嘶声，喉咙像是呛了水，“那我没有，而且很可能也不够时间找到。昨天和今天的研究都没有提供任何线索。地球上没有这样的感染。没有理论上的治疗方法。”

当然没有，它本来就是个氪星工程病毒。“你制造了一种你没有治疗方法的东西？”

_“_ _制造？_ _”_ Lex的声音头一次动摇了起来，而且不是因为发烧。在被压制的痛苦之下，他一脸难以置信：“这不是LuthorCorp的造物。你觉得我会蠢到感染我自己吗？”

“也许是个意外。你的受害者之一决定把这个变成公平游戏了是吗，Lex？”

“我没在任何人身上制造这个。”Lex咬着牙说，“我们遭到了袭击。三个员工痛苦不堪地死去了，从昨天到今天，不论我能收集到什么医疗意见。”

“遭到袭击——被什么？”

“你会知道的。”Lex的声音沉了下去，变得平板，“如果你不是已经知道了的话。”

Clark的颤抖与Lex冰冷的愤怒无关：“是Fine吗？”他问。

Lex吸进一口气，再吐出来，瞪着Clark就好像Clark在他眼前烧成灰烬了似的。就好像在不可能的十分钟内去了趟哈特福德又回来的事情没能让他动摇，但是那三个字做到了，以一种Clark不懂的方式。所有那些他以为自己憎恨Lex，那些他知道Lex憎恨他的事，他从没想过会从Lex眼中看到这种目光。就好像他已经死了，消失了，埋在地下，死了太久Lex都记不得他的名字。

“不。”Lex说，那么柔软冷静，那么糟糕。“这次不是Fine。但很接近了。”另一次呼吸，在他的牙齿之间发出嘶声，接着Lex说：“你知道Fine是什么。”

“他是我的敌人。”Clark说，“我们的敌人，地球的敌人——我试过警告你，Lex，他会背叛你的，但是你不听…”他抓住Lex的胳膊，并没有费劲小心：“你在跟他合作吗，Lex？再次跟一个像Fine一样的人共事？就是因为这个你才变成现在这样的吗？”

“Clark，别。”他妈妈在后面什么地方说，太远了Clark都听不到她。

Lex没有推开他，让自己抖得像个娃娃一样，他定定地迎上Clark的目光：“我从没跟那种怪物合作过。”他说，声音低沉地咆哮。当他说到 _怪物_ 的时候Clark能看见自己的倒影映在Lex灰色的眼睛里。

他松开了Lex，向后沉陷下去，发现自己坐在茶几的边缘上，它被拉近了沙发。盯着Lex惨白的脸和他紧握的拳头和感染造成的斑点缠绕卷曲地爬上Lex的脖颈，越过了他衬衫的领子。

“Lex。”他说，在所有那些他应该问的问题里，唯一一个Clark能找到话语开口的是：“如果没有解药，你的医生们也找不到治疗方法，你打算怎么办？”

Lex的眼神变化了。Clark说不出是怎样的变化，只是有什么在那没有颜色的深处转变了，就像水在冰层下面涌动。“我会死。”他说。

Clark几乎感觉不到他妈妈的手放在他肩膀上。他能承受一栋楼倒在他身上；一个人轻微的触碰只有在他专心的时候才能感觉到。

“肯定有什么办法…”Martha开口说。

“还有五个小时。”Lex说，与他说其他话时候的声音没有什么不同，“也许能撑到六个小时。我的免疫系统比普通水平要运作得高效，但也不够有效地抵御这个。”

“六个小时。”Clark的妈妈说，声音微弱。

“这是什么，Lex？”Clark伸手取出箱子里的小瓶，向Lex的方向拿过去：“如果这不是解药，这是什么？你说这是个解决方案。”

“是的。对造成这个的生物的解决方案。在太晚以前阻止它。”

“阻止它——让它治愈你？”

“不可能的。”Lex说。

“为什么？”那是个办法，Clark知道。干掉Fine的一个化身就治好了他妈妈。

但是Lex摇了摇头：“那个怪物现在无法接近，在接下来的七个半小时里。就算你都没法接近它。”

七个半小时。晚了一个半小时。有什么在Clark的胃里盘踞起来，比Lex的眼睛还要冰冷。“那你为什么来这里，Lex？”

Lex莫名其妙地瞪着他，就像他虽然是那个要死的人，但至少他知道怎么看表。“因为六个小时不足够让我准备一个万无一失的计划，而无论你是什么，无论你有什么理由，你都拯救了我们的星球足够多次。你是目前最好的办法了。”

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Clark在Talon公寓的门上敲了两次，才想起来他应该先用X光视线看一看里面Chloe或者Lois是不是已经睡着了。这时，要是Chloe之前在睡，她已经下床走了过来，他等着她划开插销打开门。她穿着睡衣，但是看向他的眼神很清亮，没有满是睡意的迷糊。“Clark？怎么了？进来吧。”

Clark闪进公寓里，不太确定自己是不是动作太快了，或者还不够快。他感觉神经过敏，待在自己无法穿透的皮肤里令他极其不舒服。这几乎让他想是不是Lex传染给他了。这不像是银氪石造成的那种漂浮般的焦虑，也明显不是红氪石造成的令人眩晕的自由，但它感觉也不自然。就像他奔跑着去拯救某人时候心跳如擂的紧张，但那从未超过几秒钟。现在它一直一直持续着，绷紧他的神经，折磨着他。

不过，Lex才是那个病了的人，现在看来传染不了谁。也许从今晚之后就再也不会了。

“你很走运，Lois今天晚上去大都会找朋友玩了。”Chloe说，“你这么晚在这吵闹她会杀了你的——Clark？怎么样了？康涅提格州发生了什么，那不是个陷阱吧，是吗？”

Clark摇了摇头：“不，那不是个陷阱。”

“那就好。”Chloe看起来松了一口气，“要是我帮着把你送进了一个LuthorCorp的笼子我会内疚的。所以你拿到Lex的解毒剂了吗？”

“那也不是解药。”Clark说，“Chloe，这个没有解药。”

“好吧。”Chloe把他推向桌台旁边的一张凳子，“也许你应该坐下来给我讲讲。”

不同寻常地，她没有问很多问题，听着Clark给她讲从给她打电话之后知道的新情况。等他说完，她揉着太阳穴，像是给大脑传递信息让它升级一样。“Lex Luthor被Milton Fine的一个表兄给整惨了。”

“或者复制体，或者备份，或者其他什么。就我所知道的，Fine是某种氪星人工智能。Raya叫他‘布莱尼亚克’。”

“所以这可能是另一个程序，MS Fine版本2.0。也就是为什么Lex试图用纳米科技解决它，尖端AI机器人——以火攻火。但Lex想让你把他的LuthorCorp纳米机器人注射进2.0号里面。为什么是你，Clark？”

“因为Lex知道我是什么。或者我能做什么，无论如何。如果这是像Fine之类的东西，你知道它会像氪星人一样强大，有一样的力量，但是没有弱点。”

“Clark，”Chloe说，“你有想过这可能是个陷阱吗？让你去拿那些纳米机器人只是让你相信，让你上钩，而跟这个布莱尼亚克战斗才是真正的实验？他让你去的那个LexCorp设施大概有上百万个摄像头。Lex已经怀疑你了，但是这样他就有充足的证据证明你是什么。”

“如果那是他的目的，为什么他要让自己感染呢？”

Chloe耸了耸肩：“那也许是骗你的。如果他真的跟Fine 2.0共事，他们就可以伪装出这个病。或者病是真的，但一旦你出现了，2.0就会叫回那些他的宇宙病毒。”

“或者Lex被骗了，等我能跟这个东西战斗的时候，他就已经死了。”

“Lex Luthor好多次都快要死了。每次都没能死成。”Chloe抬起头看着他，“也许你可以现在就去打倒这个家伙，在他做好准备之前…？”

“我没法接触他。”Clark说，“我去了那个设施，但是就像Lex告诉我的那样。我们碰不到他。”

“怎么个碰不到法？在月亮上那种碰不到？在幻影地带那种碰不到？在洗澡不接电话那种碰不到？”

“在一个能量场后面那种碰不到。”

Chloe重心换到她的脚跟上，袜子在地砖上滑动。“能量场。像是，星际迷航那种？”

“设施关闭了，但是我跳过围栏进去了。那里有个——有个能量场，就像Lex说的一样。好吧，他说那是种能量储存静电停滞护盾，但是…”Clark耸了耸肩，“它看上去像个泡泡，有点涟漪和反光。我看不穿它。”

“你也打不穿它，也做不了别的什么吗？”

“Lex警告过我如果我尝试打破它，就会有把所有装在里面的能量都释放出来的风险。爆炸性的那种。”

“这听起来可不妙。”

“他说光是电磁脉冲本身就会摧毁堪萨斯州和边缘其他州所有的电力系统和电子设备，而冲击波…”

“好吧，是的，不太好。所以他不能就把它关上吗？”

“不是像那样运行的。一旦它竖起来了，就没有办法影响它。只能等着能量源用光。”Clark看了看手表，“是七小时之后，根据Lex所说。”晚了一个半小时，Lex会…他能在他的表上看到倒计时，就好像那些数字用红色标记出来了一样。他放下手臂看向别处。

“这肯定是个计划，Clark，”Chloe说，“为什么Lex把这个打开了，如果他真的觉得他会——去世，在它关闭的时候？”

“我不知道。也许他没得选了。”

“也许他被背叛了，他不是打开这个能量场的人。”

“Lex说他没有跟这个，呃，Fine 2.0一起工作。”Clark说。

“这可是Lex。他真的还知道怎么说实话吗？”

Clark看着Chloe在他面前踱步，走过来走过去，快速的，沉思的步幅。“我想他是真的快要死了，Chloe。没有解药。”

Chloe在一步的中间停了下来，沉沉地坐到沙发扶手上，放松双颊吐出一口叹息：“那…依然有可能是骗你的。”

“这很没道理。如果Lex是想骗我去做这个，为什么他不感染你，或者我妈，或者Lana，甚至Lois或Jimmy——某个他知道我会担心的人。”

“Lana——天啊，Lana怎么样了，Clark？”Chloe从刚才坐着的地方突然地站起来，“她牵扯进这里面了吗？”

“Lex说她没有。”这代表不了什么，真的，而他能看见Chloe眼中的怀疑。他想着为什么让自己相信——虽然如果Lana真的有危险Lex会告诉他的。那是另一种控制他的方式，Lana一直都是。Lex用她来对付他已经有一年了。“也许你可以打电话给她，Chloe，问问她好不好。但别——如果她不知道发生了什么，我觉得她不需要知道。”

“你不能永远保护她，Clark。尤其如果Lex死了，那就很难隐瞒她了。”但Chloe再次坐了下去，有一点让步。“所以你打算怎么办？”

“我早上能量场消失的时候会到那里去。如果是另一个布莱尼亚克，我就得阻止它。用某种方法。不论是Lex的纳米机器人或者别的，我会找出办法的。”

“那…”

Clark摇了摇头：“Chloe，你能不能做些研究，问问你调查媒体的联系人？也许有人以前见过这个感染，或者类似的东西。如果他们有任何想法…就算不是解药，是某种治疗方法能减缓它…”

“我可以查查看，”Chloe慢慢地说，“但是我们说的可是外星感染。多数医生甚至不会相信它存在。而且，我的谷歌可没办法跟LuthorCorp专家们的团队比——他可能有上百个人在处理这个呢。如果这不是骗人的话。”

“我知道，我知道。但你能不能试试？”Clark说，从凳子上跳起来：“就万一，如果他们没注意到什么——而且你知道这是什么，比他们可能都了解，如果有任何机会——”

“Clark！”Chloe不得不踮起脚把手放在他肩膀上。她用她那一点点重量下压直到她能直视他的眼睛，“Clark，我会尽力的。我保证。”

“好的。”Clark说，“好的。抱歉，Chloe。谢谢。”

“没问题。我喜欢通宵就像下一个男女合校学生也会喜欢的一样——这是我唯一能看到日出的机会，对吗？”

他的笑容感觉起来不像平时对Chloe时那样自然，比起衷心更像是勉强。Chloe当然没有看漏。

“嘿，”她说，手向下搭在他的胳膊上，“Clark，会没事的。”她轻轻地窃笑一声，“旧习难改，是吧。”

“什么意思？”

Chloe耸了耸肩：“你救过Lex的命多少次了？从你都不认识他开始，到我们以为他是我们的朋友，就算是现在…”

“那不是——这不是——”

“没事的，Clark。见鬼，你都救了我多少次了？我不是在抱怨！这是你会做的事。就算是对一个现在连动一根手指救你都不愿意的人——就是这个让你成为英雄。”她在他的上臂拍了拍，推着他走向门，“去吧，看看你能找到关于这个的什么别的信息。问问Lex。他现在应该开口，如果他是认真的。大多数人不会直到他们——到像他那样的状况还说谎。我会打电话给Lana，也从医疗的角度查查看。也许看看我能不能查到点什么关于格兰维尔那个地方的信息，看看LuthorCorp是从哪里得到他们的星际舰队科技的。”

“好的。”Clark说，让自己被推着走向出口。他停在门边：“Chloe，谢谢你。真的。”

“就好像我能抵抗Kent牌狗狗眼一样。我准备再去喝点咖啡，但是如果你几个小时没听到我的信息，跑来一趟或者打个电话，确保我没睡倒在键盘上。我可不想错过日出…”Chloe打开门，手搭在门把上停下了，眼神变得遥远。

“Chloe?”

“没事。”她摇了摇头，金色的头发搭在脸颊上，“只是在想那会是什么样的，如果我知道我再也不会看到太阳升起…没事。忘掉这个。祝你好运，Clark。”

“你也是。”Clark说，离开了。

他在她能眨眼之前回到了农场，在他能思考之前。太快了。他停在车道上，听着半夜充满阴影的寂静，风吹过田野的声音。

大多数房子都是黑的。客厅的窗帘放了下来，台灯的光芒透过来映出蓝色。他集中注意力到X光视线上，看到躺在沙发上的骨骼轮廓。在他的特殊视野中，这具身影上有些模糊的、看不清的斑点搏动出红色，在氪石令人厌恶的绿色光线中对比鲜明。那个感染，蜿蜒盘踞着遍布整个身体，像是杂草的根茎扼死一株植物。

肉眼可见的腐败，就好像确认了Lex心中看不见的黑暗；Clark颤抖起来，一个人站在车道上。

第二个人影是他妈妈，也在客厅里，坐在沙发附近的一张椅子上。他看见她前倾着，手臂折叠在自己身体上，一种保护的姿态。Clark扬起脑袋听着他们遥远的声音震动穿过黑夜。

Lex在打电话，Clark离开的时候他就在打了，这次在用快速的西班牙语，或者也可能是意大利语。只有几个词，接着他就会被一声呛住的喘息打断。他为此咬紧了牙齿咒骂道： _“_ _混蛋。_ _”_ 用英语，听起来很奇怪，因为Lex很少骂人。因为Lex的声音这么沙哑到听不出来而显得更奇怪，不再顺滑，而是刺耳，他的呼吸在他的肺里听起来那么粗糙。

“Lex，”他妈妈说，“你应该…休息…”

欲言又止，而Clark觉得Lex也要对她发脾气了；但是他只是大力用能听见的声音挂上电话，用依然沙哑但糟糕地正式的声音说：“我很抱歉造成不便。一旦Clark回来，我确定一切都说明好了，就会离开的。”

“不，你不能离开，不是在这样的状况下。你想喝点水吗？茶？”他妈妈怎么能听起来这么镇定？

也许Lex也觉得这很奇怪；他的咳嗽也许接近一个笑。“我…不了，谢谢。”

“你确定吗？我们是不是应该联系医院，至少，那里肯定有什么能够止痛的——”

“没用的。”Lex说，“我的三个员工——第一个死于一剂口服止痛药引起的多重器官衰竭，血液检测证明无论什么外来的化学合成物进入身体…都会有很糟的反应。我们发现陨石辐射能减弱它的效果纯粹是运气…而那个也只有这点作用了。”他安静了下来。

“你会给Lana打电话吗？”一会儿之后Martha问。

“不。今晚不行。”Lex回答。

“Lex，她是你的…”

“那不会带给她比葬礼更多的终结感。要是她没有提前知道，内疚也会少很多。”

“内疚？”

Lex的声音很紧绷，但是痛苦只是物理上的，里面没有情感：“因为没有感觉到应有的那么悲痛和难过而内疚。她也许觉得她应该会的。”

“Lex，那不——”

“三天之后是遗嘱宣读，在我死后七十二小时。你会被邀请参加。在那之前带着书信的文件会寄给你。”

“哦，我不觉得…我们不会…”

“我知道不能问Clark，但是我希望你能去。但在读之前你得签字，发誓你会看发给你的东西。Lana也会签字。你们都不会被期望能接受，直到你们知道要接受什么。直到你明白。”

“明白什么？”他妈妈问。

“拜托了。”Lex说，也许出现了一丝感情，虽然Clark不能分辨出那是什么或者是不是真的。“就算你不去听遗嘱，告诉我你会看寄给你的东西。”

“我会看的，Lex。”Martha在一会儿之后说。穿过墙看着骨头的轮廓，Clark看见她伸出手，手指的骨头卷曲在Lex模糊遍布斑点的手上。

“谢谢你。”Lex说，那么急促的低语，Clark几乎都没有听到。

要么那是演戏，一首完美的，虚假的，奥斯卡级别的天鹅之歌；要么那就是真的，而这是事实。

不到一秒之后他到了Luthor大宅外面。只有几里地，而他来这里比去塔龙还要多。他的双脚知道路上的每一处凸起和凹槽，每一条要跳过的栅栏和要躲避的树篱，就算跑得太快他都没在动作之前看清。

Clark站在栅栏外的田地上，在大门的摄像头和地面保安队的巡视范围之外。他可以在影像能拍摄到的速度之上进去，他之前已经做过很多次了，但今晚他不想冒险触发任何警报。作为替代他只是盯着城堡，视线穿过石头。他看到几个人睡在附属的佣人小屋里，几个保安在大厅巡逻。办公室空着，对着他的窗户没有光透出来。在二楼的卧室一个身影靠在宽阔的床上：是Lana，在夜里睡着。

一瞬间他的视野转换了，就像是他还没掌握的时候偶尔会发生的那样，他穿过墙看着的不是她的骨骼，而是Lana本人，比他用望远镜看到的哪次都清楚。那是小孩子的玩具。他已经长大了，没有变成一个人，但是别的什么，别的不需要望远镜的东西。但Lana依然是一个在睡觉的女孩，年轻而安静，绸缎的被单裹着她，深色的头发不规则地散落在她圆润的脸蛋上。

宁静，安全。她什么都不知道。或者她知道一切，知道这是个骗局，知道不用担心。Clark闭上眼睛，转过身去。去年的草丛在他的鞋底沙沙作响，新的草束从死去的黄褐色中冒出来。城堡很安静，只有保安的脚步声在空荡的大厅回响，以及Lana柔软均匀的呼吸，平静一如往常。

她可能已经习惯Lex不在身边一个人睡觉了。Clark什么时间都见过Lex醒着，不止一次在过了半夜之后见过他，依然穿戴整齐地在工作。而现在有他和LuthorCorp做的那些可怕的事情，他肯定不会比之前更轻松。

四年前，在Swann博士联系他，在他知道氪星这个词之前，Clark曾梦见过那些洞穴，醒来时躺在离这里一里地远的路上。Lex弯下腰，喊着他的名字，他的脸映着车前灯，充满困惑的担忧。那是和现在同样的时间，同样清冷的夜晚的空气，黎明前几小时特有的覆盖着云雾的深黑色天空。

Lex问了问题，当然，Clark没法回答，或者不能回答的问题；但Lex只问了几个，接着就不问了。作为替代他停下车，他们走出去到一片过度生长的田野中，跋涉过迷雾，露水覆盖的草丛沾湿他们的裤子和腿，两人肩并肩走上一块小斜坡。Clark没问他们要去哪，而Lex也许没有答案给他；也许没法开口，就像Clark没能告诉他自己为什么半夜在外面不在自己床上一样。不是相同的理由使他这么做，但依然是一样的。

在小丘低矮的顶端，他们停止脚步。Clark坐在草丛里，没去管那让他的卫裤变湿。Lex穿着乐福鞋和羊绒大衣，蹲下来到他身边。“很安静。”他用气音说，在所有人都睡了的，无法打破的宁静乡村夜晚。

“是啊。”Clark回答道。那时候他还不能比正常人听到更多。

“我希望我是在这里长大的。”Lex说。

“你现在就在这里长大着呢。”Clark对他说，Lex回以微笑，大大的微笑露出牙齿，柔软的阴影和牙齿上闪烁的微光出现在朦胧的黑夜里。

有一个小时他们就坐在那，在对方身边，Clark说着学校和Lana和不知道将来会成为什么人，Lex说着工作和Helen和不知道将来会成为什么人。在那个小时的最后，Lex滑下来坐在他旁边，不在意草叶粘上黑色的羊绒大衣，因为这样他们就可以肩并肩了。Clark靠着Lex，看着Lex的脸庞离他如此之近，光滑的皮肤映着黎明的蓝色，他的嘴勾起而满足。Lex的眼睛比他身后的天空还要暗。Clark想，如果他向着Lex俯下身去，会发生什么。

接着Lex站了起来：“太阳要升起来了。”他说，“你父母是不是就也要起来了？”他在灰色的晨光中微笑，向下伸出手让Clark拉着站起来，“我送你回家吧。”

太阳再过几个小时就要升过大宅了，就像每一个早上一样。Lana估计会睡过早晨。没有很多人会起来看黎明，就算Clark也经常等到太阳出现在地平线上。他依然可以在早餐之前轻松完成所有农活。有一段时间他试着起早一些，减少一些无畏的小报摄影记者可能拍到他的机会，但是他也不总是那样。

如果他知道他再也不会看到太阳升起…

夜晚是如此安静，吞没了他心跳的声音。头顶上的天空，半月和一些星星的光芒穿过薄纱般的云层。他能闻到新鲜草叶被他橡胶鞋底碾碎的味道。就像其他几千个春日的夜晚一样，在Smallville长大，每个普通的细节都鲜明美丽无法忘却就像任何其他日子一样。

Clark在黑暗的沉默中等待着，盯着城堡坚固的石头，好几分钟，直到他不能再一个人待着。

Martha在客厅的入口见到他：“他刚刚睡着。”她低声告诉他，“他直到几分钟之前都在工作，打电话——Clark，他跟这些人说的一些事…”她的双眼忧心忡忡。

Clark想是什么让她担忧，是Lex流露出来的什么东西，或者只是那听起来像是最后了。他可以问的，但是他不想。那没什么关系了，真的，无论他妈妈有没有知道关于Lex的真相。不论他有没有得知一些他还不知道的事情。

他突然想到Oliver会想要让他问的。这可能是最后的机会得知33.1黑暗的秘密了。如果33.1缺了领头人还能存在的话。

如果Lex无论如何都会告诉他真相的话，为什么要选现在开始呢？

“他怎么样了？”取而代之Clark问道。

她摇了摇头：“Clark，他…他肯定很疼。就算有氪石，我记得那有多折磨…”

“没事的，妈。”Clark说，下意识地抱住她，和她一样需要这个拥抱。她曾经在这东西之下幸存下来；她现在还活着。而Lex…“他会…Chloe在查了，但是Lex是对的，我没法碰到罪魁祸首；那个能量场——”

他妈妈把脑袋靠在他的胸口，紧紧抱着他。“哦，亲爱的，”她说，“我知道你在做所有你能做的。”

“Chloe觉得这依然可能是个陷阱。他的某种计划。”

“我不知道。”Martha说，“你真的觉得…”

“我也不知道。这是Lex，可是…”Clark无助地耸了耸肩，“这是Lex。”

“他想跟你说话。听起来是他有更多关于这个想要你去对付的东西的信息，但是Clark，我觉得你现在应该让他休息，或者至少一小会儿——他这么痛苦，又烧得这么厉害，他有时候会胡言乱语。”

Clark记得Lex的精神错乱，记得Lionel在他的苏格兰威士忌里下毒造成的疯狂，他挣扎着想要保持清醒，这一分钟还有理智下一分钟就没了。Lex那时候把他吓得不轻，看到他那样子，因为他以前都很正常。

Lex现在也让他害怕，但是完全不一样的方式，是当时还年轻、天真的他完全没有想到的。

“没事的，妈。”Clark说，“我来看着他。你去睡吧。”

“我还有文件要处理，”Martha说，“既然我已经起来了。如果你需要什么…”

他再次飞快地拥抱了一下她。接着她坐到作为她临时办公室的阳光房去，他走向客厅。氪石在打开的盒子中发出恶意的光芒。Clark绕过茶几，在肠子里感到一阵也许只是心理上的刺痛。绿色恐惧症，可能这就是形容它的词汇。Chloe会查到的。他坐进离茶几最远的扶手椅，把它转了个圈对着沙发。

Lex侧身蜷缩在两张毯子下面。他看起来甚至更苍白了，如果能够比骨头一样的颜色更白的话。他的脸沐浴在氪石的绿色光线中显得比任何时候都要更虚弱。感染带来的不自然的灰黑色条纹已经爬上了他的脖颈，像火焰一样舔舐着他下巴的线条。

Clark从窗户下面的架子上拿起一本杂志，是一份几周前的新闻周报，是他妈妈的免费订阅。他早就看过了，现在并没真的在读任何一个字。他的目光总是从平滑的纸页游离看向沙发，看向Lex。他在毯子下面颤抖，双臂紧紧抱着枕头，修长的手指陷进软垫里。

客厅没有表，但是Clark能听见厨房水槽上方的钟表声音，它的电池若隐若现的嗡鸣，秒针咔嗒咔嗒地沿着表盘转动，滴答作响的一秒接一秒，每一声都更加接近日出，直到他开始想象自己冲过去把表从墙上扯下来，把秒针从表盘上拔出来，就好像它不计时的话时间就会停止一样。

他应该做些什么的。任何事情都比坐在这盯着——临终看护更有意义；也许Lex知道，也许这就是他为什么要来，所以他最后的几个小时就会用来折磨Clark，用他的毫无建树，他的失败来折磨他。

过去几年里，Clark一直告诉自己那不是针对他，Lex所做的，他选择做的事，到最后跟Clark没有什么关系。Lex对他的怨恨只是个附带后果，而不是起因，就像他自己对Lex的失望对他成为谁或者选择做什么所起的作用一样。他就算从没遇到过Lex Luthor也能成为Clark Kent。而这也是Lex Luthor注定要成为的人，不论有没有他。

Lex告诉过他他不重要。Lex已经忘记了他们的友谊，就像Clark一样，那些年的谎言最后什么意义都没有。那是成长的一部分，懂得有些事情不像你一开始想的那样重要。

再一次，他不应该坐在这里。他应该跑遍全世界，回到Chloe或者能量场那里，或者去找Oliver或者一个医生或者任何人任何东西只要能解决这个；肯定会有办法的，一定有什么办法，肯定有什么办法可以救他的朋友。曾经他确信他战无不胜，一切皆有可能，他不会放弃，不论是因为什么。他不会放弃任何人，尤其是Lex。从不会放弃他最好的朋友，从不。

那就是他曾经如何相信Lex是他最好的朋友的，多于那些他们花在聊天上的时间，多于Lex给他或者试着给他的礼物，甚至多于Lex用深暗的目光充满意图地看着他时他脉搏的鼓动，热度升上他的脸颊穿过他的身体，至今他还没有学会如何面对这个。比那些都更多，因为Clark知道他会为Lex做任何事，为了救Lex什么都能做，不管有多危险或者有什么原因。他不能告诉Lex真相，不能那样背叛他父母，但是可以是其他任何事，只要Lex开口的话。

_“传奇”_ Lex曾经这么说过，而Clark当时笑了，因为他能够理解，知道Lex也能感觉到，不论他们之间那是什么。

不论那是什么，现在都不重要了。它一定从没重要过，因为Lex如此轻易就把它丢掉了。

除非Lex说谎了，事实上Lex依然相信。也许他来到这里是因为他觉得Clark依然足够年轻无知到会做任何事，依旧天真到不会放弃。

或者也许Lex从没期望能得救，但无论如何还是相信他。

_“你拯救了我们的星球足够多次。你是目前最好的办法了。”_

Clark沉浸在自己的思绪里，都没有第一时间发现Lex从安静而紧绷的无意识状态变成了焦躁不安的假寐。直到Lex开始在枕头上颤抖他才发现，他喉咙里奇怪的柔软的声音在他过短的呼吸之间错乱起来，像是呜咽一样。

“Lex，”Clark说，“醒醒，你在做梦。”但是Lex没有醒过来。Clark重复了一遍，提高声音，向前走了一步才想起来他们之间的氪石。他停了下来，越过茶几观察Lex，绿色的光芒反射在他盈满汗珠的脸上，他的脑袋以一种快速而猛烈的动作前后转动着。就好像他在说不，一遍又一遍。Lex的手痉挛着抓紧毯子，扯下它们扔在地板上，不像是他觉得热，而像是它们是他要挣脱的束缚。

“Lex，”Clark又喊了一遍，没有任何效果，他把手里的杂志丢出去，角度刚好打到金属盒盖。它啪地一声关上了，Clark动起来，迈步越过茶几刚好接住Lex，让他没从沙发上翻腾下来。

Lex挥起手臂挡住Clark。Clark很轻松地接住了这个攻击，手臂退开一些免得Lex的手腕折到；他挥手的力量足以把一个正常男人扔过沙发了。Lex依然在睡眠中，他的眼睛紧闭着，表情无意识地紧张，身体辐射出发烧的热量。就算Clark抓着他乱挥的手臂把他按回沙发垫上，Lex也没有醒过来，但他拼命地挣扎着，在Clark的控制之下踢腿扭动就像在抽搐一样。

Lex很强壮。不是Zod那么强壮，不是非人类的强壮；但是也比普通人应该有的强壮很多，比一个睡着的，濒死的人强壮太多，而Clark担心如果再抓紧一点他就要伤到Lex了。“Lex！”他再次喊道，手指环绕过Lex的手腕把他两只手腕用一只手固定住，另一只手轻轻拍拍Lex的脸颊。“醒醒！”

Lex喉咙里的呜咽声没有那么混乱了，变成了能听出来的文字。“不”和“准备好”，还有“把我变成了他们中的一个”和“他要来了”。Clark记得在谷仓跟Lex战斗，他有着Zod的力量，却是Lex的意志。Lex攻击他的少数几次之一——Lex不止一次用枪对着他，没有作用；但是从没有真的伤到他除了那几次他们物理上相匹敌的时候。只有当他知道他有赢的机会的时候。

“Lex！”Clark喊道，Lex扭动抵抗着他的抓握。他再次拍了拍Lex的脸，一小块红色在他苍白的脸颊上晕开。Lex的眼睛转动着睁开，光滑的灰色就像混凝土墙，瞳孔缩小成一个点。

“Kal-El。”他发出刺耳的声音，像是个威胁或是个诅咒。

Clark松开手，Lex掉回沙发垫上，向上瞪着他但却没有在看他，没有在看任何东西。依然在做梦，就算一半醒着。

“Lex？”Clark问道，从沙发上下来坐到茶几上，看着他。

Lex回盯着，沉默。过了实在太久的时间，一点真正的清醒才慢慢地回到他玻璃一样的眼睛里，让他看着Clark而不是在他身前或身后某种看不见的恶魔。当他终于醒来的时候，伴随着一声尖锐的呼气声。他先低头看了看他的拳头，它们深陷在沙发垫里；他抬头看向Clark开口，停留的空气在他的胸腔里咔嗒作响：“我伤到你了吗？”

一个平板的询问，没有情绪。“你不能真的伤到我的。”Clark说，像是供认一般。

Lex的目光尖锐地转向茶几上的金属盒子。“好吧，你可以。”Clark承认道，“但是你没有，别担心。”虽然Lex听起来不是真的担心，只是在评估事实。

Lex没有说 _很好_ 或者其他像是道歉之类的话，只是点了点头。“我除了打过镇静剂的时候没有跟Lana一起睡过了。”他说，用一种奇怪的不连续的语气，就像他以前跟Clark说起自己童年的时候一样。那种小心的距离从来都不像他想要的那样完美。“从黑色星期四以后就没有了。”

Clark皱起眉头：“你是说你一直会做…那样的梦？”

“也不是每个晚上。”Lex轻蔑地说。他几乎是慵懒地靠在沙发上，从容而均匀地通过他的嘴呼吸。但是他的手抬起来伸向他没系上扣子的领子，就好像他想要整理被汗水打湿的丝绸，但他的手颤抖得太厉害了他没法抓住一个扣子。

Clark伸出手，捡起掉在地上的毯子把它们铺开在他的腿上。“Lex，”他开口，没法掩盖声音里担忧的绷紧，也没法阻止自己问出来：“我以为你不记得被Zod附身时候发生的事了。Lana是这么说的…”她坚持这么说，虽然Lionel对此抱有疑问。Clark有怀疑过他可能记得；如果Lex记得清清楚楚关于Clark是什么，他肯定会尝试些什么的。但也许他针对Clark不是因为其他什么原因。

但是Lex摇了摇头：“我有意识的时候不记得任何事。也许潜意识我记得。或者就是我的想象在重建那些场景。”

“你看到了什么？在你的梦里？”

“我不知道。”他的声音很平稳，但是很轻，就像他的精力全都放在他嘴里发出的音节上了，“我也从来记不住它们。”

“但是你叫我…”Clark犹豫了一下，“Zod叫我的名字。”

Lex仔细看着他的脸。“Kal-El？”他安静地问。

听到Lex现在低沉的声音是种震惊，就像看到Zod疯狂的眼睛在Lex的脸上盯着他事一样的震惊。“你是怎么知道这个名字的，如果你什么都不记得的话？”

“我在Fine绑架我之前一年就听过这个名字了。”Lex说，“从我父亲那里，在他…发作的时候。还有从山洞的外星人那里。”

“什么外星人？”

“从船上出来的一男一女，在流星雨那天。更多你的种族，像是Zod。”

“Zod的手下。”Clark记起来，“我都不知道你见过他们。”

“他们当时在找你——找Kal-El，不过得出推论并不难。只是后来我…有理由相信我错了。虽然我没有。”

“对，你没有。”Clark说。

“你是他们中的一个。”Lex听起来有点谴责，或者只是特别累了，“就像他们那样，就像我变成的那样。”

“不。”Clark用力摇了摇头，“我是和他们同样的种族，但我不是他们中的一个。他们是犯罪者——就算在我来自的那个星球，他们也是服刑的重罪者。怪物。Zod是最糟糕的那个…”

“当然不是。”Lex说，他的声音潦草起来，掠过什么像是笑一样的东西，但那不是。“不是你。不论你生为何物， _你_ 都不会变成一个怪物。”

Clark开口：“Zod不是你，Lex。”那是Lex允许自己变成的东西，也许甚至他想要变成那样；但那不是他。

Lex没有回答。Clark前倾身体：“我妈说你需要跟我谈谈。跟我说更多关于布莱尼亚克的事。”

“布莱尼亚克？”

“大脑交互构造。那个对你做了这些的东西。”Lex脖子上斑斑点点的印记在台灯的光线下反射出怪异的银色高光，那些图案现在覆盖了他的整只手臂，在撕裂的袖子下面从肩膀到手腕，全是苍白皮肤和黑色感染混杂在一起。Clark吞咽了一下。“它是氪星产物——氪星，那是我们种族母星的名字。他们制造了布莱尼亚克，可能有很多。我不知道为什么这一只来到地球。也许它是在找我…”

“我召唤了它。”Lex说。

Clark瞪着他：“什么？”

“去年，我三角定位了Fine飞船可能的发源地，向着那个方向发送了一段高频信号。就像是声呐那样，探测那里有什么东西。几十年都应该不会有回应的，考虑到中间的距离。他们肯定在这个太阳系监视信号。三天前那个东西来了。”

“三天前——但你告诉我你今天早上才启动了那个能量场。”

“我以为我用其他方法把它控制住了，”Lex的下巴开始工作了，“我想错了。我在它能逃走之前下令启动了能量场。”

“为什么你不直接破坏它呢？”Clark问，“或者在昨天它杀掉三个人之前？”

“消灭是最开始的目的。但是…没有效果。”

Fine从看似死亡的状态复生过不止一次。Clark依然不能完全确信它真的已经消失了。“但是你确实觉得这个，”他指向玻璃水瓶边的小金属箱子，“能有效？”

“如果你还有别的办法。”Lex的眼睛是明亮的硬质灰色，闪着光的指控比愤怒和怨恨更难接受。

那把显然毁掉了Fine的匕首同时也差点永久地破坏了堡垒，而无论如何Clark也不知道去哪再搞一把。但是Lex有一个解决方法——他依然习惯于Lex会有答案，在这么长时间之后。“不，我没有。如果你的纳米机器人能起作用——”

“根据分析看来，有百分之七十的几率可以让它停止活动。”Lex说，“只要它们能直接注射进血管。或者那个东西里不论什么类似的通道。如果皮肤可以穿透——注射器的针头是焊接钻石的，但可能也不够。”

Clark充满犹豫地看向那个箱子。“百分之七十…”而且破坏它对于Lex来说无论如何都太晚了。“你能不能就再做一个能量场在它周围，等这个消失之后，直到有确定的方法可以干掉它？”

“不可能。”Lex闭上了一会儿双眼，不像是困倦，更像是他需要调整自己，“产生这样的能量场需要的能量只能通过核聚变反应生成。”

“我以为我们不能聚变——”

“人类不行。”Lex说，“除了通过高热原子核爆炸，我就是使用这种方法。”

_“爆炸？”_ Clark大吃一惊地重复道，“一个炸弹——？”

“一个大规模的热核反应器，使用泰勒-乌兰装置——具体的模型是机密。如果护盾生成器没能完成能量的引导，那么最后产生的爆炸应该足够干掉哪个东西。”

“你在格兰维尔放了一个 _氢弹_ ？！”

“这是冒险，”Lex说，“经过计算的风险。”

“如果能量场没能正常运转，成千上万的人都会死掉——”

“百万，”Lex简要地说，“大都会会在范围内，大概两百一十万辐射死亡。”他耸了耸肩，“有些误差。少于全美人口的百分之一。”

几乎是所有他认识的人。几乎是所有他见过的人，还有两百万他大概从没可能见到的人。这是个深不见底的数字。 _有些误差_ ，“天啊——Lex，天啊，你做了…你怎么…”Clark感觉似乎不能呼吸。就像如果他试一下就会吐出来。“什么值得这样的风险，Lex？什么可能值这些，即使对于你来说？”

“六十六亿，大概。”Lex说，平板而冷酷无情。

胆汁的味道令人窒息，酸液在Clark的喉咙里翻涌：“所以都是为了钱。你已经是亿万富翁了——”

“不是钱。”Lex投降他的目光很陌生，很深邃，但对于神经错乱来说太稳定了。“是人命。六十六亿人的生命。地球上我的种族。”

Clark颤抖起来：“ _不_ 。你怎么敢——你不能现在说这个。不是在你做了这些事之后——这就是你怎么把它正当化的吗？这就是你怎么说服那些科学家，那些人，为你工作？Lex Luthor，努力拯救世界。两百万人，Lex，你可能会杀掉 _两百万_ 条生命。那些人类。就因为你想要——不论什么你认为那个布莱尼亚克会给你的东西。”

Lex的脸，苍白，被疼痛拉扯，像是一扇门砰地一声关上了，把任何内疚，任何可能的同情都关在外面。他把身体直起来坐在沙发上：“早上7:06，停滞的护盾会放下，”他说，“你会去格兰维尔，带着那个，”他对箱子指了指，“你将会阻止这个东西。”他拉开毯子，把腿从沙发上移开，脚放到地板上。

“我会阻止它的。”Clark阴郁地同意道，接着，“Lex，你在干什——”

Lex抓住沙发背，平衡着自己笨拙地站起来，“有事要做。”他说，在紧咬的牙关之间嘶嘶作响，“得去——时间不够了——”

痉挛让他摇晃起来，比疼痛看起来还让他惊讶，在跌倒之前一秒钟他露出眩晕的表情。Clark接住Lex，让他靠在沙发背上。“你哪都不能去。”他的皮肤碰起来很烫，太烫了，他的身体似乎要燃烧起来烧穿他的衬衫。“来，喝点这个。”Clark拿起那杯水。

Lex快速像哨音一样喘息着。他紧紧闭上眼睛然后—— _做了什么_ ，让他的意志力控制身体强迫他自己再次完全清醒，他的呼吸缓慢下来，脊椎直起来像一根铁棍。Clark把一只手滑过他肩膀下方，将他身体直起来，把水杯放在他嘴边，Lex喝了，只有几滴，之后他恼怒地把Clark挥开。

“反正也不会有什么鬼用的。”他说，“我的手机呢？”

“在茶几上，”Clark说，拿起手机递给他。Lex用两只颤抖的手接住它，拿近他的胸膛，专注调整呼吸。

“氪石，”Clark说，“我是说，陨石，在这里。”他示意了一下那个铅盒，“它能缓解一点。”但是Lex已经自己发现了这个，不是吗。“我会——在附近。”Clark说，在Lex打开盒子暴露出辐射之前离开了房间。

在楼梯井，氪石的范围之外也看不到沙发的地方，Clark把脑袋抵着墙，闭上眼睛，假装他能看到唯一的东西不是黑色腐坏的图案玷污顺滑的苍白皮肤，就像油在水里扩散开，毒素污染一条干净的河流。

LuthorCorp工厂的排污污染了小镇，毒害人们——但那从不是工厂，事实上；一直都是因为氪石。他和Pete每一个夏天都在河里游泳，从来没有因为污染受伤。

那条河唯一差点杀死的人就是Lex，而Clark那时救了他。

_旧习惯_ _，_ Chloe说过。

两百一十万生命也许会是那一条命的代价。

他听见另一个房间Lex的声音，同时稀薄，紧张又凶狠。“Petrovich？——是的，我知道现在几点。这可以等等；你现在闭嘴听我说。考虑到媒体的自发精神，你会被授予完全的自主控制，从明天开始生效。条件是立刻取消你的夜晚激光外科实验。”一声对于喘息来说太过柔软，对于允许疼痛暴露来说太快的呼吸。“是的，我知道你的编外项目。我以前忍耐了，但是现在它就要取消，不然就会有后果。你听明白了吗——”

Clark不再听了。

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Clark没有等着Chloe打招呼。“你查到什么了吗？”

“还没有，抱歉。”Chloe打了个哈欠，她的声音在电话里听起来又轻又困倦，但是还健康。没有痛苦，充满活力。“不过我去查了格兰维尔的设施——看起来那里有什么东西。根据我一个住在那个地方北边半里路的朋友说，过去几天都有人员和卡车出入。而且在输电网上还有几次没有解释的电涌——”

“那个布莱尼亚克是三天前来的，”Clark对她说，“Lex在研究它，或者是别的什么，但它超出了他的控制。就是那时候他打开的能量场。”而它可能会摧毁格兰维尔，小镇和半个大都会。Chloe住在那个设施附近的朋友可能什么都感觉不到就会死了。你不会感觉到的，在爆炸中心点。

两百一十万人。只是计算好的风险。

在护盾升起的时候，Lex是在这里，自己来冒这个 _计算过的_ 风险，还是在安全的距离外下令尝试，也许在大宅的防爆安全屋里面？他是知道自己已经感染，知道竖起屏障是给自己下了死亡通知书，还是他没有意识到自己犯的错误，直到一切都太晚了？

“三天…所以Lex是有时间去跟它达成协议的。”Chloe沉思着说。

“我不知道这是不是个陷阱，Chloe，”Clark说，“Lex跟很多人打了电话，全世界各种不同的地方…”

“关闭33.1？试图在临终之前清洗他的良心？”

“不，听起来不像是这个。”Clark说，“只是——处理事情。就像他在确保他们可以继续工作在他…之后。”

“或者也许是催他们给他找到解药？”

“也许。”他不想看手表。现在已经过了午夜了。五个，最多六个小时，Lex这么说了，而秒针一直滴答走过每一个他不平稳的呼吸。“你什么都没找到吗？”

“在解药这方面，没有。外太空AI病毒并不是目前现代医学的主攻方向——”

“肯定有什么办法的。”Clark说，尽力让声音不要变大，“你知道人们会研究各种没人相信的疯狂的东西，他们中的一个肯定——”

“也许，但现在太晚了，我找谁都相当费劲，而且时间也太短…”

她听起来并不沮丧，也几乎没有困扰。就好像这甚至没有她的一篇文章重要，就好像这个时限还没有星球日报的截稿时间重要。“你得试试！就算你不想，如果你想让我在这之后还能信任你，我得相信你真的在尝试——”

“我在试呢，Clark。”Chloe梗住了，很响声地吞咽了一下，“你得相信我，我在努力。”

现在她受伤了，Clark觉得有人用氪石做的大锤砸了一下他的胃。他用了很大控制力才没用他过于强壮的手指捏碎电话；他觉得似乎他手里拿着的是Chloe的心，就是那么脆弱，而他的手又如此笨拙。“Chloe，对不起，真的，Chloe，我不是那个意思…”

“我不想Lex死掉，Clark。”Chloe对他说，“我之前说的那些，我是错的，不是认真的。不论他是什么，不论他做了什么，他依然是一个人。他依然是我们曾经认识的一个人。也许他活该，我不知道，也不重要。那是…是错的。想想他可能不会再继续存在了就感觉很奇怪，那就是我为什么一直说这是个陷阱。因为感觉好像不会是真的一样。但是，”她颤抖着呼吸了一声，几乎像是笑，“不真实的事每天都在发生。这可是Smallville。”

“这是真的。”Clark说，“如果你能看到他——这是真的。”

“我会继续查的，我保证。一切我能做的事。但是…”

“我知道。我相信你，Chloe。”

“你有我在呢，Clark。永远。只要相信这个。”

“我相信。”Clark轻柔地说。

“告诉Lex我不想他死掉。”Chloe说，太快了都很难听明白，接着她挂断了电话。

Clark向门口走去，他妈妈在后面喊住他：“Clark。”

她站在阳光房的门口。他转身看向她，很羞愧：“抱歉打扰到你了，我没想大喊大叫的。”

“你要去哪？”

他耸了耸肩：“我只是…也许我能对那个能量场做点什么。或者其他的事。我得尝试…”

Martha点了点头：“那我会看着Lex。”

“没事的，妈。我觉得他不…”Lex在另一个房间很安静，没有再在电话里威胁谁，Clark的心跳停了一拍，直到他专注于听力，听到他的呼吸，虽然很不规则但现在还在连续着。“他也许不想要陪同。”

“如果那是真的他就不会来这儿了。”Martha说。

“Lex是来跟我谈话，来让我——”

“要是那样他可以先给你打电话，而不是直接过来。他想要来这里。跟谁在一起。”他妈妈叹息道，看上去几乎跟Lex一样疲惫。她脸上的影子让皱纹的线条更加明显，让她的脸显得苍老得吓到了Clark，就像去年，当她是那个快死的人的时候一样。“我知道你和Lex不再亲近了，但是不论你怎么想他…没人应该独自死去。”

“这依然可能是个陷阱。”Clark开口，不知道为什么要这么说，因为他自己都不相信这个。

他妈妈能看出他在说谎，但是她没有告诉Clark他有多刻薄，这么想一个快死去的人——她对他摇了摇头，但看起来并没有失望。只是说：“哦，Clark…”

“我——我会回来的。”他说，没说时间，也没回头看。

这依然可能是个骗局，就算他并不相信。他以前看错过Lex。他有真的看对过Lex吗？

日出的时候他就知道了，无论如何；现在，Clark又在奔跑了，快到不去思考。

太快了以至于当切割过的风变得刺痛和带着苦味的寒冷，他才终于意识到划过光带的黑暗变成了深蓝色。是闪烁的星光在雪地上的反射。他慢了下来，依然比行驶的汽车要快，他发现他在一个山谷里。遍布岩石的冰封的山脉在他周围若隐若现，狂风呼啸过裂缝像是一只孤狼。

Clark眨了眨眼睛，接着又跑了起来。他知道自己现在要去哪了，之前他没想到。他变轻了的脚步带着他穿过一重重峡谷，越过山峰，直到一切都消失只剩下冰雪，延绵好几里都不会断开，在晴朗的，黑暗的，星罗棋布的天空下反射出微光。

在他接近堡垒之前，它巨大的网格状晶体结着冰霜，凝滞而了无生气，像是石头一样。里面并不比雪地要暖和，但他没注意到寒冷，只是突然的沉默，风声消失了，他因为寂静而耳鸣。他的脚步声沉重笨拙，碾碎无数雪花，他走向堡垒的核心。水晶依然暗淡着，比博物馆展示的毫无价值的人造水晶还要更暗一些。

Clark的手指环绕住他口袋里的石头，它顺滑地雕刻着他父亲的纹章。过去几个月他都一直带着Raya的水晶，因为很多原因。因为他不会知道幻影地带的人什么时候会来进攻。因为那是她留下的纪念品，是他曾经简短地拥有她的证明，在他又失去她之前。因为它提醒他他实际上是什么，他的亲生父母是什么，即使他一直试着忘掉拒绝这个真相，他也不可能永远否定它。

很长一段时间Clark都感觉他在向着某种东西移动——就像他在坠落，接近地面，就像他是一颗子弹或者一枚炮弹，猛烈地穿过空气，正在靠近目标。他的命运，不是关于他是谁的真相，而是关于他将要成为什么。很长一段时间那让他害怕，但是当他触碰到蓝色调的晶面，当他看着纹章在阳光下闪烁，想着它所代表的一切，那个未来感觉就有可能，而且最后也不会那么糟糕。

因为所有这些，他带着这块水晶，但是最重要的是：他知道最终他必须回到这里，而现在比预期的也早不了很多。他一般会等到白天，等阳光闪耀震动过堡垒钻石般的白色，但是现在没时间了。

徽章里应该有足够的能量叫醒堡垒，Raya是这样告诉他的，而他希望他跟幻影地带的人的战斗没有抽取太多的能量。Clark从口袋里掏出水晶，把它放在暗淡的晶体丛中。壁龛上有一个正好一样的形状，就好像是设计来放这块徽章的一样。放上去的时候，它像玻璃一样发出叮当的一声。

一开始没有什么事发生；接着水晶在他的接触之下开始变得温热，发着光醒过来直到它蔷薇色的光芒照在他手掌的皮肤和血液。它变得很烫，灼烧着，就像他把纹章按进Zod手里，把他拉出Lex的身体时一样，什么都没有留下，除了他父亲的标志在Lex的掌心留下红色的印记。接着它也消失了，最后一个氪星人的力量离开了他。

有那么一瞬间，当Lex躺在草地里一动不动的时候，Clark不敢去碰他，不想知道—— _“_ _Lex_ _已经死了。”_ Zod对他这么说，但那是个谎言。Lex颤抖起来，开始呼吸，而Clark抱起他冲进小镇医院，把他放在一个便利担架上然后消失，没有注意到那其中的混乱。他不想等到Lex醒来，不想知道醒来的会是谁，没有力量的Zod，还是Lex，还是什么都没有。

有时候Clark会想Zod是不是其实说了实话，Lex的身体呼吸行走开口说话，但是里面事实上已经死了。他的眼睛看起来是这样，就像里面已经什么都不剩了。但是在Zod附身他之前他就已经是那样了。当他在谷仓面对Clark的时候，他的声音还是Lex，说着指责的词语；但是他的眼睛是空洞的。Zod没必要杀了他；Lex早已杀了自己。

或者也许只是Clark曾经想象出他体内还有任何活着的东西。

Lex今晚之后就不会再次呼吸了。不会再跟Clark说话了，不论是事实还是谎言。

Clark向下看去，徽章在他手中重归冰冷，水晶的组阵闪着纯白的光芒，照亮了人工洞窟。他拿下徽章，把它放回口袋，后退一步。

“我的儿子。”Jor-El的声音在空间里回响，在其中充满毋庸置疑的存在。“你终于回来接受你的训练了。”

Clark吞咽了一下。他的父亲——他真正的父亲，他爸爸——就算在他还是个孩子的时候也用对一个成年人的方式对他说话，带着尊重与他相处，让他感觉想尽量成为成熟而负责任的人。就算在Clark很小的时候，在他能记得的部分，他一直都那么渴望长大，让他爸爸自豪。

Jor-El总让他感觉他只有五岁，永远也不会长大，永远也不会成为父亲会期望儿子成为的人。也许因为他太过人类；也许因为他本来就不应该成为一个大人，对于Jor-El的期望来说。他对有Lionel Luthor当父亲可能会是的样子最接近的理解就是在他跟Jor-El谈话的时候。

但他现在是个成年人了，不论Jor-El赞同与否；他真正的爸爸赞同，那才是最重要的。“我会来接受训练的，我发誓，”Clark说，“但还不是时候。我依然有需要先处理的事情。目前我需要你的帮助。”

Jor-El什么都没说。这比Clark的预期好一点。他转了个身，一直都不确定他是该对着水晶的一侧还是别的地方。Jor-El的声音一直都似乎从四面八方传来，而不是某个固定的方向。“你去年见过那个人。Milton Fine，Zod的手下。”

“那个大脑交互结构。”

“是的，他。我们摧毁了他，但还有没有其他像他一样的存在？”

Jor-El安静了一会儿。“被摧毁的是布莱尼亚克智能的一个化身。也许会有其他的。”

“他们会都为Zod服务吗？还是他们也会为了别人工作？”

“布莱尼亚克被设计成为氪星人的助手，不是对特定的一个人。对Zod的忠诚是原始程序的一种毁坏。”

“所以布莱尼亚克可以，呃，重编制成为了任何人服务？甚至为了人类？”

“那…概率不大，但是可能。”

Clark想着什么才能让Jor-El做出这样的退让，鉴于他对于人类是什么样的认知。不过话说回来，Jor-El并不认识Lex Luthor。“去年，你记得我妈妈——我的人类母亲。Fine感染了她——这个情况。那些黑色痕迹在身体扩散，不停伤害她。他告诉我那是个氪星病毒，用来拷问…”

“我知道这个。从生物传染病学上来说，那不是个病毒。准确来说，它是用布莱尼亚克的本体，对有机组织的一种致命污染。”

“你是说那是个字面意义上的电脑病毒。我应该直接告诉Chloe建一个防火墙。”

Jor-El停下了，Clark也许微笑了，但这感觉起来相当不对劲。“别在意。这个污染，怎样治疗它？”

“没有治愈的方法。”

“那怎么阻止它呢？”

“这种污染在初始阶段会在分子级别蚕食宿主的新陈代谢系统。当代谢功能消退后，污染就无法继续了。”

“代谢功能消退——那是…死亡。”

“是的。”Jor-El的声音一如既往地毫无感情，“幸运的是，人类身体的代谢能量非常低，无法给污染提供足够的原料让它可以自给自足。”

Clark摇了摇头：“其他还有什么方法能阻止它呢？怎么摆脱它？”

“毁坏负责作用的布莱尼亚克化身可以消灭污染。”

“那是我救了我妈妈的办法。但是这个方法现在不行了。还有什么办法治愈吗？”

“没有。”

他问了错误的问题。跟Jor-El对话就像对一台电脑编程，或者向精灵许愿；你得小心选择每一个词语。也许如果他能说氪星语的话对方就能更好理解了。“肯定有别的办法。”

“没有了。”

“不，肯定有。不用是治愈的方法——怎样能减缓它呢？让污染不要扩散得那么快。就算几小时也行。”

“在早期有一个延缓的方式。”Jor-El提出。

“太好了！怎么做？”

“它需要对人类来说致死的辐射。”

“不行。”Clark再次摇了摇头。他想要大喊，大声到让水晶产生回响，但是他阻止了自己。攻击Chloe只是伤害了她，而愤怒在这里更帮不上忙。“肯定有别的方式——不致死的方式。某种别的辐射——氪石就有用——”

“氪石对布莱尼亚克无效。它只是让被污染的有机组织麻木。”

如果他不在身侧紧紧握拳压在大腿上，他就会一拳打进闪着光的水晶丛。“但是肯定会有什么办法的。拜托了。”

“没有了，Kal-El。”Jor-El的语气与之前并没有分别，但那听起来像是一句道歉。

Clark站在堡垒凝结的寒冷中，他的吐息从嘴边冒出一团白气。他一半希望Jor-El问他是谁感染了，是又是他的母亲，还是个朋友，还是别人。他的敌人。但是当然Jor-El什么都没问。

也许他并不在意。见过一个人类就是见过他们全部。去年Jor-El也许短暂地附身了Lionel Luthor，但他大概从没跟Lionel的人类儿子说过话。

“我很快会回来接受训练的。”Clark没精打采地说。Raya的水晶纹章感觉起来像是一块铅，在他的口袋里垂坠。他深深吸了一口会烧伤人类肺部的寒冷空气，接着再次开始奔跑。

他的下一次呼吸带他到了格兰维尔，温暖沉重带着雾气和新鲜草坪的气息。至少有一打警卫部署在铁栅栏和LuthorCorp设施之间；Lex非常小心。Clark从围栏上跳过去，轻易避开了巡查的人。今晚早些时候他打开了一扇侧门上的锁；还没人注意到它。也许到早上都会这样。那时就太晚了。

跑得快到任何动作感应器都探测不到他，他溜进了大楼里。

跑过一半大厅的时候他到达了能量场。它就像他之前看到的一样，一个空白的，均匀的力场从地面扩展升起，弯曲着穿过天花板，像一个楔子插进完美的球体。它反射出带着涟漪的光，不稳定地歪曲变形，循环着失真像是一面一直在变化的哈哈镜，他的影像变得又长又高，接着又矮又宽，分裂成两个，三个，接着消失不见。

他之前不敢碰它，因为Lex的警告。现在他犹豫不定。如果有机会能够穿过它——如果他用他最快的速度移动——他就不用等待，如果他能够进去，在能量护盾降下来之前干掉那个布莱尼亚克——

他的手机在口袋里震动起来。Clark用了半秒钟安全地到达围栏外面，在保安们的听力范围之外，接起电话：“妈？”

“Clark，”Martha说，她的声音里有一丝颤抖，“你快回家了吗？我觉得…”

另一个瞬间之后他回到了农场，站在厨房里，后门在他身后发出嘎吱声。

客厅里，他妈妈说：“Clark就快来了，Lex——他任何时候都会回来。”

从厨房里，他能看穿墙壁。Lex低沉的嗓音沙哑而含糊不清：“得告诉他…告诉你…”

“你可以告诉我们。我们在这儿，Lex，不论你要说什么，我们都会听的。”他妈妈的手放在Lex的前额上，就好像她在梳理消失了十八年的头发一样。氪石放在Lex胸口，将他们都笼罩在绿色的光芒里，疯狂的黄绿色在Martha红褐色的头发间打下高光。

“我必须那么做，”Lex说，突然声音变大，更清晰了，“一切——这不是我想要的。我没想来这儿的——我必须得来。”

“没事的，”他妈妈说，“Clark会回来的。他在拼命尝试，你知道他是什么样子。他会救你的，只要有任何办法…”

Clark完全没有意识到他动了，没有感觉到冲击，也没听到木头噼啪作响。只是厨房的桌子碎成片掉在地板上，花瓶破裂散落在硬木上，他站在一地的残骸中间，手上没有任何痕迹。

“嘘，Lex，”他妈妈在客厅说，完全的镇定，“那不是需要担心的事。只要躺下。你需要休息。”

“那是…”Lex听起来虚弱而不确定。

“没事的，”他妈妈说，用她最好的母亲的声音，是能够安抚任何野兽的音乐，“一切都会没事的。”

_“妈妈。”_ Lex说，迷失了。

“我在呢，亲爱的，”Martha对他耳语道，“睡吧。”

Lex的眼睛闭上了，但是Clark能看出来他没有真的睡着，如果他之前是醒着的话。接着他的视野毫无预兆地转换了，他盯着厨房的墙壁，听见他妈妈走进来，她拖鞋的橡胶底轻敲在打蜡的地板上。

“我——我很抱歉。”他说。这张桌子只用了几年，在流星雨之后才换的，但是是他爸爸妈妈一起挑的，几乎和从他祖父母那里继承的桌子一模一样。他们回家的时候曾为他们幸运的发现那么快乐。

“Clark。”他妈妈用双臂环绕住他，就像曾经无数次一样，Clark想着，她怎么能这么无所畏惧，这么坚强勇敢；她是怎么有足够的勇气哪怕碰一下他，就算他动一下就能杀了她的证据就在碎裂的玻璃和木头里，躺在他们脚边。

他回抱住她，脸颊靠在她的头顶，闭上眼睛深深呼吸。她闻起来像是干草和丁香花的沐浴露和墨水和温暖，所有那些他妈妈一直闻起来像的东西。她在他的手臂之间那么瘦小，但她依然比他所知道的任何人都强大。他只希望他能有那么强大。“我去了堡垒，但是Jor-El不知道治愈的方法。他只是说Lex会…”

他妈妈的手轻柔地抚摸着他的头发，手指梳理着厚重的卷曲，就像在他小时候那样，在他哭诉别的孩子嘲笑他的时候，在他和Pete吵架之后。“哦，亲爱的，”她说，但是她没有说谎说一切都会好起来。作为替代她轻轻地说，“Lex来找你不是想要解药。那不是他为什么来这里。”

“什么？”

“他告诉我，”Martha说，“他不觉得治愈方法存在。他有医生在查，但是…时间太短了。他不想要你救他。他只是希望你能帮他处理那个设施里的事情。还有其他的一些，我想，虽然他不会开口。”

“什么？”Clark说，害怕问出来，但还是强迫自己问了，“原谅吗？”Lex不会要这个的。在他做了那些事之后，在Zod和今年发生的其他所有事之后。他没有表现出任何同情或者后悔，事到如今他也没有想要改变。如果他发誓关闭33.1，而不是试图让它在他死后还继续存在，一个可怕的遗产，就算死了他也不愿意放手…

但他妈妈在他的脸颊下面转过头：“我不觉得他甚至想要那么多，Clark。他只是想见你。”

“他想让我看见，”Clark说，“他想让我知道我失败了——最后，我让他失望了…”Lex在谷仓注视着他，他的眼睛那么黑暗而愤怒；Zod的力量在他的身体里，但那是Lex的眼睛，Lex的语言。 _“你一直觉得自己是拯救我的人，”_ Lex对他说，那么憎恨几乎都快使他反而笑出来了，嘲笑那个他们友谊的空洞的笑话。 _“那就是你为什么一直抱着那个想法，觉得我还有善念。你不想面对你可能输了的事实。”_

“不，”他妈妈说，“你没有让他失望。只要你在这儿——他想要跟你在一起，Clark。我想，到最后，那是他真正想要的。和朋友待在一起。”

“我们不是朋友。”Clark说，“我们已经很久不是了。”如果他们曾经是过的话。而那和任何失败一样疼，紧紧绞着他的心脏。

“我觉得没有那么容易就能停止关心一个人。”Martha说。

Clark感觉他不能呼吸，站在暖黄色的厨房里，手臂环抱着他妈妈，空气陷入他的肺里就像胶水，他很用力才能把它们逼出来。“我不想看着他死掉。”他只因为尽力呼吸就颤抖起来，就像他在痛苦，但是没有任何东西在伤害他。没有任何东西能伤害他；他刀枪不入。就算布莱尼亚克的污染可能都无法杀死他，那就是他的身体有多强壮，但是他不够强壮到阻止自己颤抖。“我不想让他死。我不想让Lex死掉，妈妈。”

“我知道，亲爱的。”他妈妈说，抚摸着他的后背，他觉得她似乎在哭泣，她的声音柔软而哽咽，“我知道，我真的很抱歉。”

她一直抱着他直到他终于有足够的力量离开，有足够的力量意识到他有多可悲而自私，他甚至没有受伤，他甚至不会受伤。他妈妈把手放在他的手臂上，抬头注视着他的脸。“Clark，”她说，“生气没有关系，伤心也没有关系。但现在…只有几个小时了…”

“我知道。”他说，但他的目光离开她的视线，看向地板，桌子的碎片铺在硬木地板上。

“我们明天处理它。”他妈妈对他说，让人安心，但那么疲惫。

“你应该去睡觉，妈。”Clark说，“你需要休息——我不会再离开的。我保证。”

他妈妈犹豫着，依然看着他，但最后她说：“好吧。但是Clark，一两个小时之后叫我起来。在…之前…”

“我会的。”他告诉她。

她倾身亲吻他的脸颊：“我爱你，亲爱的。”

“我爱你，妈妈。”他回答道，看着她爬上台阶，他徘徊在楼梯下，就好像担心她会跌倒掉下来一样。

接着他走向客厅。

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Lex没在沙发上。  
  
Lex几乎已经到了入口的门槛上，歪歪斜斜地站立着，一只手撑在扶手椅上，弯着腰几乎折成两截，气喘吁吁。  
  
“Lex？”Clark喊道，在Lex跌倒之前向前冲去，不假思索地跑得太快。陨石在Lex臂弯的边缘，Clark意识到的时候已经在辐射范围内了。他像被砍掉支点一样跪倒在地上，无法控制地发出呻吟。  
  
Lex转过身，向下盯着他，眼中映着氪石脉动的闪光。它们大睁着，包含着可怕的理解，他的凝视从Clark转向陨石愤怒而饥渴的光线。他的嘴唇动了：“‘他们的家就是他们的毒药’，”Lex说，“所以这是真的。”  
  
“Lex。”Clark喘息着，试图保持跪着，结果倒在了Lex脚边的地板上。他没法凝聚足够的力量去喊他妈妈。今晚早些时候他没这么接近氪石，搏动的痛苦使他几乎无法思考，眼前蒙上一层绿色的痛苦的光镜。  
  
这就是Lex想要的，Clark在一个疯狂的瞬间意识到；到最后，这就是他为什么来。在他痛苦的时候也要看Clark痛苦，让Clark像他一样受到惩罚，为了那么多年的错误和谎言和虚假的友谊。  
  
看着Clark死掉，在他死去的时候。Lex抬起了手，就算他现在如此虚弱，他依然可能有足够的力气把手拢在Clark的喉咙，掐死他虚弱的身体中的生命，就像不久之前Clark掐住他一样，在他不正常的时候他做过那么多错事，好几年，但是这个错误是最糟糕的一个。这次失败是最糟糕的一次。  
_  
“不，”_ Lex说，用几乎听不见的低语，“不，这不是我为什么来这儿。”接着他以一个尖锐而急促的动作把陨石扔开，尽他所能地远。Clark能听见它在地毯上弹跳滚动直到撞到窗户下面的踢脚线上。  
  
那足够远到离开它的范围了，Clark吸了口气，因为突然消失的疼痛眨了眨眼。他快速站起来，刚好赶上Lex眼睛翻了过去，在他腿一软倒下时接住了他。  
  
Clark小心地把他们俩都降低到地板上，用手掌捧着Lex的后脑这样他就不会磕在门楣上。黑色脉络状的图案爬上他的脖颈，盘绕在他光秃的后脑。被污染的皮肤如此光滑几乎像是打了油。“Lex——怎么了，Lex，你在干什么？你想要做什么？”  
  
Lex不应该在他的双臂之间这么衰弱，这么空虚。就像他是个空洞——对于Clark的肌肉来说，没人会很重，但Lex不应该这么轻，就像他的一切都被抽出身体枯竭了。他不像之前那么发烫了；烧终于退了。Clark记得Jor-El说的关于人类身体能量太少不足以长时间支撑污染的话，这不可能是好事。发烧是身体对抗感染的一种方法；如果Lex的身体在放弃抵抗…  
  
Lex咳嗽起来，动了动，不像他之前在噩梦里那样，而是更冷静地清醒。在这个角度反射着落地灯的投影，他的眼睛是泥泞河水的灰蓝色，有玻璃的质感，然而充满深意。他抬起一只手伸向Clark的脸，有一瞬间Clark回到了六年前。 _“我发誓我撞到你了。”_  
  
取而代之，Lex说： _“天啊，”_ ，那么安静而恍惚，像是在祈祷，“你一直都如此美丽。”  
  
“Lex？”  
  
“我那么生气，”Lex说，显然他根本没在看Clark；Clark猜不到他的意识在哪里，是在和谁说话，“那么沮丧，那么害怕，当我发现的时候，当我意识到——恐惧地想着你可能是…那就是为什么，我必须知道…”  
  
“没事的，Lex。”Clark说；Lex不是在胡言乱语，但他声音里有什么东西那么绝望，那么不自然那么陌生，Clark不得不打断它。  
  
Lex摇了摇头，混乱地拒绝着：“我没想要——我不得不，我没有——只是想跟你在一起——”  
  
“Lex，”Clark抓住Lex的手，把手指环绕在Lex潮湿寒冷的手指周围，“是我，Lex，不是Lana。”或者不论他觉得自己正在看着的谁，“只有我，Clark。”  
  
Lex向上对着他眨眨眼睛：“我知道。”他说，奇怪地理智，试图坐起来。  
  
Clark下意识地把一只手臂环绕过他的肩膀帮助他，感觉到折磨着Lex的颤动，他的身体卷曲着，他的手依然在Clark的紧握中。Clark不假思索地把他抱起来，放到沙发上，甚至没给他时间去注意到这个转变。Lex眩晕地看着他，脑袋在枕头上撑起来，因为痉挛之后的疼痛而发抖。  
  
“氪石，”Clark说，看向它滚向的地方，“陨石，我是说，它能帮忙——我去叫我妈，我不能拿它，但是——”  
  
“不。”Lex攥紧他的手的力量当然不足以抓住他，但是Clark停了下来，向下看着Lex挣扎着坐起来，挣扎着让自己清醒。“别费劲了，”Lex说，“现在已经不起什么作用了。反正渐进神经抑制会关闭疼痛受体。大概还有一小时能够保持半清醒状态的意识，接着就是急速衰亡的昏迷。”  
  
Clark不知道有人能够这么冷静地说出这样的话，就好像他正在给一只实验室小白鼠下诊断一样。虽然Lex修长的手指在Clark手上抓得那么紧，可以伤到一个普通人的力道，指关节变成白色。“我可以带你去医院，”Clark说，“或者大宅，或者你想去的任何地方——总有什么他们可以做的事情。你在研究这个，你依然可以找到治愈方法——”  
  
Lex的干咳很接近笑声：“我在三个国家有一打医生在处理这个问题。一旦有突破，我会第一时间收到联络。连续的观察没能告诉他们什么他们不知道的事。”当他看向Clark时，他的眼睛变得朦胧而仿若石质，“除非你知道更多。”  
  
Clark用力摇了摇头：“唯一的办法是杀掉引起这个的布莱尼亚克。”  
  
“我们的理论也是这样。”  
  
“如果你猜到了，为什么还要升起那个能量场？为什么你不就找个办法摧毁它？”  
  
“没有很多选择。”Lex闭上眼睛，“它的打算是渗透进这颗星球的核防御系统，考虑到Fine的病毒有多快扩散到世界各地，没有时间深思熟虑。除了那个静电立场我没有自信用别的东西困住它。我有过希望把它和被害者的连接切断能有作用，但无论如何其他的感染者都死了。”  
  
如果他知道自己有危险，还会升起护盾吗？Clark不想问。“我在想我也许能穿过那个立场，”Clark说，“如果我能在它降下之前进去杀掉那个布莱尼亚克——”  
  
“不，”Lex对他说，“太危险了。就算是引导护盾不爆炸性地释放任何残留的能量，也有可能这个尝试会破坏你分子间的连接。我怀疑即使你的生理机能也不可能撑得过那个。”  
  
“但是那有多大的概率发生呢？至少我可以尝试——”  
  
“Clark，”Lex说，他的声音里有什么非常柔软，几乎奇怪地非常善意。就像好几年前Lex会用的那种温柔的调侃的语气，跟他聊Lana的事，对当时他唯一关心的那些青春期太过简单的困境提出建议。“这不是我来找你的原因。我对你说过我为什么在这里。我不期待你有治愈方法——如果我知道你有，我会更早来的。我会逼你交出来，即使你不想给我。”  
  
“为什么我会不给你？”Clark问，感到困惑。  
  
Lex的语气也许接近调侃，但是他冷酷的表情里没有一丝玩笑的意味：“我们已经很久不是朋友了。”  
  
“所以？去年我们也不是朋友——我依然不会就让你死去。只要我有办法就不会。”  
  
他能看见理解出现在Lex的眼睛里，像是光照亮一面镜子：“绿箭射击我的时候。是你挡住了。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“但是那之后你就试图杀掉我。”  
  
“那是…”Clark不安地动了动，“我当时脑子不正常。而我依然…”  
  
“你没做那些。”Lex研究着Clark的手掌，思考着，“如果你足够认真，那些根本没法影响你一秒。”  
  
“我不是…那不是我想做的，真的，”Clark说，他的肠子绞动起来，想到他在红氪石的影响之下想要做的事。Lex的皮肤在他手掌下那么热，Lex推拒着他，挣扎着但是完全不足以强壮到让他停下…“而且，在那之前——天啊，Lex，如果我为了拯救世界都没法杀了你，为什么我现在会让你死呢？”  
  
也许那是另一次痉挛，Lex的身体僵硬起来，Lex的脑袋极速地转向他，他的声音仅仅是一阵粗粝的摩擦声：“你是什么意思？”  
  
“你知道，Zod出现的时候。那把匕首，我几乎要试着…你跟我在谷仓里战斗的时候，Fine也在那，而我…”  
  
“我不知道。”Lex的脸是完全的空白，空无一物，除了他的眼睛睁大了，眼睑向后推去。  
  
“你肯定记得一部分——当你有氪星人的力量，但是在Zod附身你之前——你来找我，攻击我。那是你，不是Zod，你叫我Clark，你…”  
  
“我不记得。我从被带上Fine的飞船之后就不记得任何事了。”Lex说，“Lana跟我说我有一段时间有外星人的能力，但我一点都不记得。或者Zod是怎么附身我的。”  
  
“Fine把你抓去准备好给Zod当容器，”Clark解释说，“我有一把匕首，应该用它杀掉你，这样Zod就无法用你的身体了。但是我做不到，Lex。也许我应该，但是我不能。”  
  
“你不能。”Lex低下头，“你 _不能_ 。”  
  
“我不能杀了你。我也不会让你死的。”  
  
“我以为——我以前认为你很 _强大_ 。”Lex说，他的语气怪异地接近那天晚上他恶毒的怨恨。 _“钢铁般的意志，可以杀掉一个朋友。”_ ，Lex当时这样奚落他，就像他在刺激Clark一样，催促他动手。他想让Clark足够愤怒到不去思考，只是反应，都是从监狱里释放Zod的计划的一部分，让Zod重获生机。  
  
但是Lex现在不记得那个计划了，而Lex听起来很愤怒。愤怒，也许，Clark那时放过了他的生命，现在却只能看着他死亡。“Lex，如果有任何办法——”  
  
“一万八千。”Lex说，他的声音毫无生气。他的头抬了起来，目光钉住Clark，他的眼睛不是灰色或黑色或者任何颜色，像是窗格玻璃，它们后面的不论什么都无法形容。“一万八千七百二十一个人死在了黑色星期四，全世界，直接引起了大停电，动乱，地震，和机密的五角大楼袭击。”  
  
“什么…”Clark感觉体内有一块盘旋的空洞，就好像亚麻袋被划了个口子，他内心的所有东西都倾泻而出，散乱而毫无价值地丢在地上。  
  
“接下来的一周有接近两万人死亡，是那场灾难间接造成的。”Lex说，“没有官方的非致命伤者统计，但全世界的医院都过载了好几周。财产损坏依然在计算中——”  
  
“但是它结束了！”Clark喊道，将长段陈述缩短。  
  
“结束了？”Lex的脑袋歪斜过去就好像他在困惑一样，他的声音依旧保持绝对的平稳，“葬礼结束了，其他的没有。两百家同类型的保险公司在年底递交了破产。建筑公司——”  
  
“那很糟糕。”Clark说，记得太清楚那几周的无眠之夜，他在大都会和其他地方，尝试着重建，尝试着做他能做的一切，“发生的事情很糟糕，但它结束了——”  
  
“那从来不该发生！”Lex的声音终于提高了，大坝决堤崩溃。“你能够阻止它——你应该让它永远不会发生，但你没有。”  
  
“我不能杀掉——”  
  
“一条生命。”Lex的眼睛睁得太大，虹膜呈现圈形，足够黑暗能吸入任何光线，“一条命，十条命，和几千条生命——如果那是必须付出的代价，那你就必须强大起来付出这个代价。”  
  
“你的生命，Lex。我会不得不杀掉你——”  
  
_“我会杀掉我自己。”_ Lex在颤抖，Clark能看见他在颤抖，然而他的声音却是绝对的稳定，“如果我知道Fine把我变成了什么——你觉得我的命值什么吗，Clark？在你知道我所做的事情之后——在那天我所做的事情之后——”  
  
“Zod不是你，Lex。”Clark说。他之前就这么说过，但是现在听来完全不同，他内里如此空洞，这句话像是风一样呼啸过他，就像北边孤狼般的风吹过山体。他一边说一边意识到那是事实。“你不是Zod——你也不想变成Zod。你不想要那个力量，对吗。那不是你跟Fine合作的原因。”  
  
支撑着Lex活动的愤怒燃烧起来，又燃烧殆尽；他向后倒去靠在沙发上，就算在台灯黄色的光芒里他的脸也一片灰色。“我从没跟Fine合作过。”他说，“我知道他是什么——猜到了——一开始就知道。我必须得配合——有人得做。如果不是我，就会是别人。如果是我…我以为我能控制它。我以为我能骗过他，制造出足够的疫苗阻止他的攻击计划。直到后来我才明白。直到我在医院醒过来，一切都结束了，而我…”  
  
“那不是你，Lex。那不是你的错。”Clark没想过他得对Lex说这句话，好几年都没想过了。  
  
Lex还是摇了摇头：“我的错，你的错。”即使声音在歇斯底里的边缘，他的眼睛依然是黑暗的空洞。“我们的错——我以为我可以相信你。我以为你很强大，但是——”  
  
“那不是我们的错。是Zod，和Fine——他计划了所有事。他背叛了你，他操控了我。他知道我不会做的。我永远都不会。”Clark低头盯着自己的手，“如果那是我，如果我是那个容器，我就会做。我会杀掉我自己。也许你可以杀了我，如果你拿着那把匕首，但是我——我从来没有强到可以杀了一个朋友。”  
  
Lex什么都没说。  
  
“你需要付出的代价…如果你的炸弹在格兰维尔爆炸，那两百万会死的人——或者你在33.1关着的人——天啊，Lex，那就是你所说的代价吗？人命？”  
  
“很多。”Lex说。他的眼睛闭着，头歪向一边。他的嘴抿成一条直线，面无表情。“你觉得我不知道这个代价有多大吗？”  
  
“但是…你觉得那是必须付的。”  
  
“必须有人来付。我可以。你知道你是什么，Clark。你知道你能做什么。Fine做了什么，Zod做了什么。人类种族可能无法存活，除非我们找到方法打败他们——如果我找不到，我的种族可能就活不到下个世代。”  
  
“他们也是我的种族，Lex。”Clark说，因为Lex没在看他，他扶住他的肩膀，Lex的眼睛睁开了。“我也生活在地球上，就算我没在这里出生。人类就是我的种族。我们不会消失的。”  
  
“Zod会——”  
  
“Zod _离开了_ ，Lex！我把他赶回——他来自的地方。他不会回来了。而也没有其他像我一样的人存在了。你知道吗？我是最后一个。氪星，我的母星，很久以前就毁灭了。人类不只是接收了我；人类是我唯一的族群了。”  
  
Lex盯着他。没有不理解的表情，看起来过于明白了。“你不知道。”Clark慢慢地说，“你不知道…你以为会有一场侵略。Zod只是第一个，就算他走了——”  
  
“我不知道他走了。”Lex说，是种陌生的费力的语气，就像他在有意识地记起怎么用舌头组成词语一样，“很有可能，一旦我曾经作为宿主，以后就可能再次作为宿主——如果他回来了，如果他只是在我体内进入休眠——不论何时——”  
  
“他已经走了。”Clark说，他想要抓紧Lex的肩膀直到他不再颤抖，抓紧直到他稳定，能够站直，恢复强壮，而不是这么可怕地，可怕地脆弱。“你不是Zod，Lex，他走了，永远离开了，再也不会回来了。”  
  
“如果你在说谎——”他在威胁，即使平躺在沙发上，虚弱地站不起来，而且还在变得更虚弱；只有Lex才能做到这个，用他凶猛的风暴云般的眼睛——“如果你在骗我——”  
  
“我没有。”Clark对他说，“现在我不会说谎。”这应该令他害怕，被揭开真相，所有的秘密都被从他身上揪出去。然而他感觉他像只被驯服的鹰，就像他一直被遮着眼睛绑起来，现在在阳光下伸展。就像他可以飞翔，不在乎全世界都看到他。“我为什么要说谎？反正你已经知道我的秘密了。”  
  
“你以前为什么要说谎？”Lex问。听起来不像是夸张修辞。  
  
“因为我很害怕。”Clark说，那听起来那么愚蠢，那么自私而怯懦，他为此羞愧。他渴望这能也是个谎言，因为天啊，他真是个懦夫….  
  
但Lex的脸几乎是松懈了下来，盯着Clark的目光就像太久没见，那么坦率，就像他们刚认识的时候那样，Clark说的最简单的事情都能让他为之所动，他们互相理解。因为就算他们的世界之间相距甚远，不论是物理上，社交圈还是比喻意义，有时候Lex能在别人都不理解的时候理解他，有时候他能用也许从没有人有过的方式理解Lex。就好像即使有那么远的距离，有时候只有他们两个，站在没有任何别人能到的地方。  
  
他们已经好几年没站在一起了；但是现在Lex说：“我很害怕。”他的手和后脑因为闪着光的银黑色感染爬满条纹，就算有Clark的手把他按进沙发垫里也在颤抖。Lex继续说，眼睛大睁着，下巴紧绷，“我每天都很害怕。如果他们第二天就会来，而我还没准备好，如果我没做到所有我能做到的事——如果我失败了…我是不够的。只有一个人。但我是唯一知道的，没有别人意识到，没有别人相信。几十亿人，但只有我，而如果我失败了——”  
  
“不是只有你，”Clark说，“从来都不是只有你。我一直都在。”没有真的思考，他把Lex拉起来，圈进他的双臂之间，拉进一个粗糙的拥抱。Lex一开始很僵硬——在害怕，为了Clark的意图或者Clark的外星人力量或者只是害怕——但接着他放松了，让他的脑袋落在Clark的肩膀上，陷下去就像他一贯以来陷进拥抱的时候那样，就像他不会放手，只要还能够就会抓住任何安慰。  
  
但不会很久了；他感觉起来那么空洞，那么虚弱，又那么冰冷，因为神经损坏或者别的什么而颤抖——人感到疲惫就会变冷，在代谢系统停止运作的时候；而Clark不想放手。“这是我的家，我的世界，我的同胞，”他对Lex说，“我会保护它的，保护我们，不论来的是什么——那个布莱尼亚克，我保证我会在他伤害其他人之前阻止它，也会阻止出现的任何其他东西，一直如此。我也有队友——我们都会保护这个世界的。你不是一个人，Lex。”  
  
“我很害怕你是他们中的一个。”Lex说，只是含糊的喃喃，“我以为你像个间谍一样说谎。我在山洞见到的外星人在找你…没过很久我意识到你是在对抗Fine，我…我真的感谢你不是真正的敌人，就算我不能相信你，而你也不会再相信我了…”  
  
“我不知道，”Clark说，“我当时不懂——我以为你是我的敌人。比任何其他人都要糟糕，因为我熟识你，那让跟你战斗变得特别困难。”  
  
“但是你跟我战斗了。你面对着我。”Lex发出一声颤栗的呼吸，“我记得——在Zod那段时间，那是我记得的全部。我的手在发烫，我看着你…我以为是我想象出来的。”  
  
“不是的，”Clark回答他，“我在那里。”在Zod消失进水晶徽章之后，Lex的眼睛睁开了，Clark记得；他瞪着他，但是那么茫然，他没想到Lex还有意识，“我找到办法赶走了Zod。”  
  
“你救了我，又一次。”Lex说。  
  
“太晚了。”Clark说，想着其他成千上万死在那天的人，和在那之后。Fine的错。他的错。而Lex依然在颤抖着，就算Clark在他身体周围缩紧手臂，就像他能留住他体内剩下仅存的温暖一样。“而且也不够。”  
  
他抱起Lex，用很快的速度，Lex还来不及移动或者说什么，他把Lex抱在上面在沙发上躺下，拉近他自己强壮鲜活的热量，拉过毯子盖住他们。那很热，但Clark从来不会被冷热影响，也许这足以让那些痛苦的颤栗停下。让这一小会儿再变长一点。  
  
“对不起，”Clark说，“对不起，我不知道能做什么，没有任何办法，对不起——”  
  
“Clark，”Lex打住了他。他能感觉到Lex的吐息，然后再次吸气，又浅又咔嗒作响。他很紧绷，他的每一处肌肉都绷紧收缩着。“我来这儿不是为了那个。”Lex说，“我不是来伤害你的——我没想到你会在意。”  
  
“天啊。”Clark呼出一口气，抚摸着Lex的后背，试图让他放松，努力不去想那些黑色不自然的图案印在他衬衫下的皮肤上。“怎么，你以为我会高兴吗？以为我会高兴看你…”  
  
“我以为你会松一口气。”Lex说，“我想，如果你能确定我死了，确认这不是个骗局，也许你能相信我…”  
  
“哦，天啊，Lex，”Clark意识到他在笑，奇怪的笑，气息不稳，艰难地吞咽就像在呜咽啜泣一样，奇怪的笑因为这并不好笑，一点都不，但是他没法阻止，“这不是——这不是个骗局，是吗。”他说，当他终于让自己停下之后。  
  
“不，”Lex说，“不是。”  
  
Lex的脑袋搭在Clark的肩膀上，光秃的头顶几乎碰到了Clark的下巴。当Clark转头时，他的嘴唇差一点刷到了光滑的皮肤。“我希望这是，”Clark安静地说道，“我并不觉得是，但是我希望这是骗我的，是你的某个计划…之类的。”  
  
“我也想，相信我。”Lex喃喃道，Clark另一个错误的笑容呛在喉咙里。  
  
“我很高兴你来了。”作为替代，他对Lex说，“我很高兴你在这儿。我很高兴能…很高兴能再看见你一次。”  
  
Lex放松地贴着他，他的身体松散下来，颤抖慢慢变成间歇性的抖动。他没有回答。  
  
每一次Clark呼吸，他都能感觉到Lex那一点点重量在他的胸膛上起伏。每一次呼吸都接近Lex的最后一次呼吸，而Clark想要停下，就像屏住呼吸就能暂停时间，但那是不可能的。没有任何作用。  
  
“Lex，”他说，“你还记得吗，几年前…凌晨非常早的时候，天还是黑的，我们一起走到Taylor的农田后面。”  
  
“我凌晨三点发现你躺在路中间。”Lex说。  
  
“我是在梦游，”Clark说，“或者别的什么…我想我去了山洞。你大概猜到了，对吧？你知道我和山洞发生了什么奇怪的事情，那个时候。”  
  
“你吓到了我，”Lex说，他疲惫柔软的声音变得锋利，“我发现你不省人事，两次，而你对我说谎，不是你平常骗我的样子，你那么紧张…我知道那不是因为毒品，知道是比毒品更严重的事，但我不知道能怎么办。”  
  
“我希望我当时就告诉你了。我希望我能给你看。”而现在再也没有机会给他展示了。“我只是…”Clark吞咽了一下，“但是无论如何。在田野里，在你从路上找到我之后。我们去散步，那时差不多到黎明了，你说我应该回家。不过我们没有立刻离开，我们只是站在那。我们看着太阳升起来。”  
  
“我有很多次都起来看黎明。”Lex说，“在大宅里看过田野；看过大都会的天际线，顶层公寓里的视野…”  
  
“我也经常看日出。”Clark说，“做农活，你知道。但是…那是我唯一一次跟你一起看。太阳的第一缕光，有什么让它很特别。你也许注意不到，如果你一直都在看它的话。但是它跟其他的光线都不一样。很清晰。你可以看到很远。而我…我想要在那道光线下多看看你。”  
  
Lex闭着眼睛，很长时间什么都没说，太长了Clark都以为他可能睡着了。他小心地保持不动，手臂环绕着Lex安静的身体，不知道应不应该叫醒他，是不是就让Lex睡着会更容易一些，毫无痛苦地离开。但是Lex轻柔地说：“我很想你，Clark。”  
  
“我也想你。”Clark说，“很想。”他动了动手臂，不是因为僵硬，是因为他想要把Lex抱得更紧一点，如果可能的话。“那…那很疼吗？”  
  
“不。”Lex叹了口气。他的脑袋在Clark的肩膀上更加沉重了；他没有再费劲试着抬起它，而他的声音又低又模糊，不是含糊不清，而是像他在半睡半醒之间说话。不像Lex那种冷静强大的自信——但依然是Lex。“神经信号退化。一个不期而至的副作用，我相信，这个不是根据人体解剖学或者大脑化学反应设计的。它不再疼了。我的手指在动吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我的右手。”  
  
Clark伸出一只手，滑进Lex手里。Lex的手抓住他的，虚弱地弯曲起来，让他们十指相扣。“你在握着我的手。”Clark说。  
  
“我感觉不到。”Lex说。  
  
Lex的手很冰冷。Clark感觉更寒冷，在毯子下面变成冰。“但你能移动它们…”  
  
“失去感觉并不意味着瘫痪。我很幸运。Englid——我的一个员工，他在失去意识之前四个小时就失去了视力和听力。就算在他停止因为疼痛而尖叫之后，他依然大喊着他看不见也听不见了。”  
  
“你——”  
  
Lex的眼睛睁开了；Clark能透过赤褐色的睫毛看见朦胧的蓝灰色。“我还能看见。”  
  
Clark闭上眼睛，在眼皮后面是泛着红的黑暗。“Lex，你害怕吗？”  
  
“当然。”他听起来不像。他听起来累坏了，昏昏欲睡，像在漂浮。“我怕我忘了太多今天不得不做完的事情。我怕我没能为这个准备好；我太自大了，不相信我很快会死。我害怕那个东西，布莱尼亚克，会伤害你，就算你想出办法摧毁了它。而如果你不能…”  
  
“但是——你呢？你怕不怕…会发生什么，在…之后…”  
  
“你们的种族——氪星人——相信死后世界吗？”  
  
“我不知道。”Clark说，“我甚至不知道他们有没有宗教或者类似的东西。”他们有幻影地带，但那并不是鬼魂的家。也许有什么…灵魂一样的东西在Raya身上，关于她的献身，但是在那短短一段时间里，他从她那里知道得太少了。  
  
“你相信吗？”  
  
“我不知道。”Clark再次说。他的父母从没对他说过很多教堂或者关于宗教的事。他记得在他八岁的时候，有一次，Pete从主日学校回来，很想说话，问他妈妈无法受伤的怪物是不是也有可以受伤的灵魂。他妈妈只是告诉他当个好男孩。  
  
他见过一些魂魄的证据，人们死而复生，但那更多是医学奇迹，没有神迹出现。  
  
他甚至不确定自己会不会死。  
  
“你相信…”Clark开口。  
  
“我害怕的，”Lex说，“是死后会有什么东西。”  
  
“但如果有的话…”人们不是一般会觉得安慰，想着他们将要去更好的地方，想着他们可以在天堂见到所有失去的人吗？如果他能再次见到他爸爸…  
  
“如果死后有什么发生，”Lex说，他的声音柔软，像是在做梦一样，“我知道那是什么，我见过。一个无边无际，没有止境的尸骨堆，没有其他人也没有坟墓，只是尸体在红色的云下面腐烂成灰，天空有血流下来。那就是我为自己造的地方，我知道什么时候我在塑造它。我想——如果必须有人去，如果必须有人站在那片天空下面，那反正我身上已经有足够多的鲜血了，再有更多又何妨。但是现在…我很害怕。”  
  
Lex没在颤抖了，但是当Clark颤栗起来，那足够影响他们两个。“你不会去地狱的，Lex。”  
  
“如果没有地狱让我去，那就不会。”Lex说，他可能甚至有点被逗笑。  
  
“你不会的。无论你做了什么，你不——你不该…你不邪恶。”  
  
“你相信正义吗，Clark？”Lex问，他的头搭在Clark肩膀上，身体寒冷，一动不动。“宇宙有它运行的方式。秩序到混乱。等价和相反的反应，能量的存续。平衡。也许只会有死亡。但肯定会有清算。”  
  
“付出代价吗？”  
  
“总要付的。而反正我身上也有永远洗不干净的血。”他的手动了动，在毯子下面刷过他的衬衫侧面，像是试图擦掉什么东西一样。  
  
Clark双手抓住Lex的手腕，把它们固定住。“不，不是你。Zod的杀戮不能算在你头上——那不是你想要的。那不是你的错。你试过了——如果我当时理解，如果我当时相信你，我就会警告你了，那是我的错，Lex，那些人的死是因为我。我找不到方法阻止Fine。我也没法杀掉你。可能我没法像那样杀掉任何人，或者我认识的人。或者也许只是因为那是你。但是我不能杀掉你，就算你父亲让我做，Fine让我做，我父亲让我做——”  
  
“你父亲？”Lex模糊地问。  
  
“不是我爸爸，是我的生父。Jor-El，氪星人。”  
  
“Jor-El。”Lex重复道，就好像它可能会很重要一样，在这最后的弥留之际。  
  
“他们都告诉我，为了拯救世界，我必须杀了你。但是我不行。就算是为了全世界。我也找不到其他方法，直到太晚了。那不是你的错，Lex，是我的。是我的错。”  
  
“不。”Lex说。他抬起一只手伸向Clark的脸，麻木的手指胡乱地按住他的嘴唇让他安静。“不只是你的错。我也一样。”  
  
“你怎么能说——”  
  
“因为如果那是你，”Lex说，“如果我拿着匕首，而你是要牺牲的人，也许我做不到。就算是为了拯救世界。是你的话就不行。”  
  
“你不会下地狱的，Lex。”Clark说，“但是——但是如果你去了，那就等着。”  
  
“等着？”  
  
“等我。”Clark在枕头上歪过脑袋，他的脸颊碰到Lex的头顶，裸露的皮肤和其下头骨坚硬的曲线。“我会来救你的。无论用什么方法。我发誓。”  
Lex的呼吸急促了一下：“你已经救了我，Clark。太多次。”  
  
“还不够。” _旧习惯_ ，Chloe这么说。Clark想着打破了这个，他是不是永远都不会原谅自己。“如果你告诉了我——如果我听你说了——我就能帮你，Lex。你可以帮我，我们可以一起战斗，而不是彼此敌对。对抗Fine，对抗Zod，幻影地带的人，一切。我以为你图谋不轨，我以为你是那个我命中注定要对抗的人。但是我们其实一直都在同一边…”  
  
“我以为你是敌人。”Lex说，“我应该知道的——我应该相信你。”  
  
“你足够相信我到今晚来这里。”  
  
“最后的孤注一掷。”Lex的声音一点一点变小，就像沙子穿过沙漏，每一秒都少一点。现在它颤抖了一瞬，像是一声轻笑归于沉默。接着Lex开口，毫无预警：“Clark，关闭的密码是你的生日。”  
  
“什么密码？”  
  
“你会知道的。”Lex说，模糊不清，“只要记住。”  
  
“我会记住的。”  
  
“小心。”即使声音这么小，Lex听起来依然喘不上气。“别露出破绽，别掉以轻心，它看起来像是人类，但它不是。它很危险，你要小心。如果纳米机器人没有用——”  
  
“如果它们没用，”Clark对他说，“那我会找别的方法。我会在其他人受伤害之前阻止它。”  
  
Clark再次用手指握住Lex的。这次Lex没有回握，哪怕是微弱地，他的手在Clark手中冰冷又柔软，随着他肋骨的起伏轻柔地打着圈。Lex能哪怕感觉到他的触碰吗？穿过污迹斑斑的丝绸Clark能看出纹路的不同，光滑的皮肤，和可怕的银色和黑色的感染，它们不再伤害Lex，不再让他痛苦了。  
  
他本应有更多要说的。那么多他想告诉Lex的事，那么多次他想念Lex，想跟他说话，想见他，只是想跟他在一起。如果他们能更多谈话，如果他们能更多倾听，有更多信任——那么多的后悔，但是说出来没有意义。Lex早已知道了。  
  
取而代之Clark想着日出，最清澈的早晨的阳光。想着山洞，黑色白色的颜料涂画在粗糙的石壁上，两个怪异的形状缠绕在一起，继续他们不可避免永无止境的斗争，抱紧了彼此不愿意放开。想着日落的玫瑰色和琥珀色，站在谷仓的阁楼里，Lex在他身旁。Lex沐浴在金色的余晖中，对他微笑。  
  
他从不想要传奇。他只想要一个朋友。  
  
“Clark？”Lex说，几不可闻的耳语，奇妙的疑问语气。  
  
“我在这儿，Lex。”  
  
“你相信人能够飞翔吗？”  
  
Lex的眼睛，对着他，黑暗，接着明亮，接着又黑下去，在城堡他当时还不熟悉的光影之下。Lex穿着白色的击剑服，陌生又柔软，他移动的方式那么与众不同，Clark从没能停止去看。Lex当时只有二十一岁，现在Clark还有一个月就要二十一岁了。当时Clark只有十五岁，从没见过任何人会像这个差点杀掉他的男人一样。他救了他。  
  
他现在二十岁，足够大到知道他再也不会遇到像他一样的人了。  
  
“是啊，”Clark说，“我信。”  
  
他曾经飞过。某一天他还会再次飞翔，越过小镇，越过大都会。越过整个世界。  
  
那会很安静，在云层之上的高处稀薄的空气里；安静，寒冷，他知道他不想一个人。  
  
“我也是。”Lex说。  
  
“我会救你的，Lex。”Clark说。他用手指触碰Lex光滑冰冷的脸颊，不知道他是要拒绝还是重写命运，或者只是兑现在他有记忆之前许下的一个诺言。  
  
Lex轻轻转过头一点点，靠近Clark的触碰，他的眼睛闭上了，呼出气，再吸入，比之前要慢。他没有动，而当Clark叫他的名字时，他知道Lex不会回答。  
当他再次呼唤Lex名字的时候，听见他妈妈的脚步声从楼梯传来。他抬起头看见她站在那里，一只手扶着栏杆，另一只手捂住嘴，她的头发依然又直又整洁，没有因为睡眠而混乱，她的眼眶里满是泪水。  
  
他的眼睛又干又疼，他的喉咙焦灼刺痛。“妈，”他对她说，“你能帮我拿一下我的旧冬季大衣吗？我现在要去救Lex了。”

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

洞穴里依然那么冷，那么安静；但是黎明前的第一缕光正微弱地穿过半透明的白色晶体。“你得做点什么。”Clark对着堡垒的一片寂静说，他的声音回响过冰雪和水晶。  
  
在他的手臂之间，Lex柔软地一动不动。还在呼吸，但只是勉勉强强，微弱的一点点白色雾气在他发青的嘴唇前面结霜。他在毫无意识中昏迷得那么深，在Clark把他塞进他的旧大衣时甚至没有任何反应。那件沉重的羊毛大衣他已经很多年没穿过了，因为反正冬天也不会让他冻到。而Lex从Clark抱着他去山洞开始就没有动过了。  
  
急速衰亡的昏迷，Lex是这么说的，接下来就是死亡。他所有的那些科技和金钱和医生和科学家都什么也做不到。但是他依然活着，而他必须找到办法救他。  
  
“这是Zod之前使用的容器。”  
  
“那不是他的选择。”Clark说，“Fine，那个布莱尼亚克，利用了他。现在另一个也在打算杀掉他，但是你要对此做些什么。”  
  
“唯一清除污染的方法就是清除造成它的布莱尼亚克化身。”  
  
“我知道。我会去的，但是你得让他活到我能去的时候。只要再几个小时就好。”  
  
“按照目前的衰退速率，”Jor-El说，只是观察，没有关心。“他的新陈代谢反应会在四分之一的时间以内就停止。”  
  
“你得延缓它。让他进入停滞状态，或者别的什么。”  
  
“我不能。如果是人类的疾病，那就可能。但是这种布莱尼亚克的感染系统，任何干扰都只会加快反应，同时也有污染堡垒的风险。”  
  
“肯定有别的办法。”Clark说，“你说辐射可以阻止进程——”  
  
“即使是健康的人类身体也无法承受必要程度的辐射。”  
  
“那你就让他强壮到可以接受它。或者强壮到可以在污染下多存活一会儿…”人类代谢系统对于维持感染来说太脆弱了，Jor-El这么说。氪星人的代谢系统足够强吗？Clark不会感染任何地球疾病——Lex也不会，但Lex是人类，就算陨石改变了他。  
  
Lex以前曾经有过氪星人的力量，承受了超越人类的强大也活了下来。不是他的选择，是Fine的背叛；但是如果他现在还有那些力量的话，是不是就能存活下来？  
  
Clark想要看见Lex，想看见他尖刻的黑色凝视，听见他的声音充满憎恨，为那些不自然的力量，和他的愤怒，应该承受的和不该承受的；他愿意做任何事让Lex回来，只要不是他怀抱着的安静一动不动的身体，他的脸颊在冰冷的空气中苍白，但他甚至都不再颤抖了。  
  
“你以前把我们的力量给过人类——我爸爸，一小段时间。”Clark说，对着水晶的那侧，让自己不去想那次的事到最后糟糕的后果。“你现在能那么做吗？不用全部的力量，只要足够让他活下来。”  
  
Jor-El的回答停顿了一瞬间，那么短Clark差点都没注意到：“布莱尼亚克会利用这种交换的。传送力量很可能同时也传送污染。”  
  
堡垒以前跟布莱尼亚克有过交互，而那从幻影地带释放了Zod。就他所知道的，这也是这个布莱尼亚克的目标，或者是什么更加糟糕的事情。不，那太危险了。他不敢冒这个险；而Lex也一样。 _我会杀掉我自己。_  
  
Lex来找Clark不是为了得救。Lex不在乎自己能不能得救，现在也不在乎任何事了。就算Clark失败了，Lex也已经原谅了他的失败。  
  
在Lex做的那些事之后，不是Zod，而是那些他自己自愿犯的罪，那些他伤害的，也许杀害的人——也许他到最后就是活该。他所说过的平衡，物理法则，对所有行动的反应。 _顺其自然_ 。Lex知道他要付出的代价。他也乐意付出。  
  
但Clark不在乎。  
  
“那我的力量呢？”他问，“我的能力以前也转移过。有人从我身上偷走过，用氪石和电的反应——你能做些什么吗？转移一些我的力量？”  
  
再一次，堡垒犹豫了零点几秒。“那不是个既定程序。”  
  
“但是可能？”  
  
“可能。”  
  
“那就做吧。”对精灵这样许愿是危险的；他以前已经在这方面搞砸过很多次了，对Jor-El提出的事下决定得太快。但是他能听见Lex的心跳，在他胸腔里缓慢又不稳定，每一下都比之前更慢，最后将会永远不再到来。“给他足够我的力量支撑到明天。”另一个日出。  
  
但愿那能给Clark留下足够的力量对付布莱尼亚克。如果不能——他会和Lex一起想出办法的。  
  
“Kal-El，”堡垒开口，“虽然成功的可能性存在，但是不确定能——”  
  
“你知道别的方法能救他吗？”  
  
再一次，Clark也许对Jor-El的退让产生了某种微小而酸涩的满足。“我不知道。”也许感觉起来像是对胜利的一种不厚道的估量，在当了这么久早已逝去的氪星人殿下的木偶之后，他终于敢命令他了。  
  
但是Lex的身体在他的怀抱里几乎没有重量，没有多少时间剩下了。就算堡垒也没法复活死去的人。他太清楚这个了。  
  
“做吧。”Clark说，听见水晶的震动，回响着他的声音。“现在。”  
  
Jor-El没有回答。Clark正准备重复一遍，光芒就冲刷过他的身侧。他觉得他看见了一个闪电球从水晶丛中刺出来，明亮的锯齿状，接着他就迷失在一片令人眩目的、灼烧着的白色中。  
  
他听不见，也感觉不到；他只能看见，而他所能看见的全部就是像阳光照在雪地上一样的明亮，比那刺目一万倍，百万倍。永不停止的闪耀，就像在星星的中心一样。  
  
渐渐地，他意识到有别的光亮，模糊的影子打破了无边无际的白色。有什么推着他的后背，有什么将他推在一个坚硬寒冷的表面上——重力，拉扯着他跌到地上。冻结的地面粗糙结实砸在他的脑袋上，他的腿和胳膊，坚硬参差的感觉穿过他的牛仔裤和衬衫。  
  
他的每一处都在疼，当他试着移动的时候，灼热的剧痛穿过他的胸膛，就好像他被氪石的碎片穿体而过了一样。比他作为普通人的时候被咬了还要疼，能感觉到一拳击中内脏之后的酸痛。  
  
但是比感觉到他最好的朋友咽下最后一口气要好得太多太多了。  
  
Lex不在他怀里了。他倒在堡垒的地板上，他身上什么都没有，当他移动手指时，手掌下面只剩松散的石头和一块块冰。Clark张开嘴，试着找到空气用来说话，但他的肺里什么也没有。在他寻找的时候他什么也看不见，只有黑暗和光亮脉动着，没有形状也没有人影。  
  
但当他去听的时候，声音又回来了——有一个声音，刺耳沙哑就像他自己的声音可能会是的那样，但那不是他。“Clark。Clark！天啊，Clark，睁开眼睛，看着我——”  
  
Clark睁开双眼，在他上面浮动的颜色和阴影聚焦起来，变成苍白的皮肤和冰面一样的灰色眼睛，在水晶洞穴的背景下完整而鲜活。  
  
“Clark，”Lex说，“你到底干了什么？”  
  
“Lex。”Clark开口，抬起手——移动起来很疼，但不像之前那么疼了，而用手触碰Lex的脸比什么都感觉要好，他捧住Lex的脸颊，看Lex的眼睛圆睁着，同时清醒；Lex再次恢复意识了，还在惊讶，而Clark坐起来将嘴唇压在Lex的嘴唇上。  
  
当他后退的时候，他感觉到Lex口中的呼气抚过他的脸，对这额外的生存的证明露齿而笑。  
  
“我——应该死了。我不该再次醒来的。”Lex抬起手，按住Clark依然放在他脸颊上的手背。他裸露的手掌冰冷，有着斑斑点点的雪花，在Clark的皮肤上融化。Lex在颤抖，冰霜结在他的睫毛上，他的嘴唇像他的脸一样苍白，但是那一刻他看着Clark的目光深暗又火热，Clark不想移开视线，不想动。  
  
他的手指刷过Lex的后脑，不想触碰那些过于顺滑的被感染的皮肤。旧羊毛大衣的领子足够高到遮住大部分Lex的脖子，但当Clark把领子折下去的时候他看到那些感染的条纹依然印在他的皮肤上。  
  
Lex卷起一只袖子查看自己的手腕，不自然的黑色图案现在延伸到了他的手背。“所以，没有治愈。”他简短地说，虽然牙齿在打颤。  
  
“我们最好送你回去。”Clark担忧地说。寒冷不会影响他，但不论Lex得到了多少他的力量，肯定没有包括不会受到伤害的部分。体温过低不会像氪星污染一样少见，但同样致命。  
  
Lex跪坐在石头地板上，双手紧紧抱在胸前，四下环顾。水晶尖顶在他圆睁的眼睛里反射出白色，他的下巴掉下来：“这-这是哪？”  
  
“北极某处。”Clark用手按在地板上把自己撑着站起来，不自觉地呻吟了一声，因为他腹部的灼烧感，不像之前那么尖锐到疼痛难忍，但依旧足够妨碍他。  
  
“C-Clark？”Lex把盯着水晶丛的目光收回来，头向后仰起来看着他。  
  
Clark拉起衬衫，低头看向腹部。他已经大概猜到了，所以没被他皮肤上参差不齐的黑色形状吓到，那像是颜料的斑点，在水晶的光线下闪着怪异的油性的银色光泽。  
  
Lex伸出手，因为寒冷而迟钝，将冰冷的手指按在Clark布满痕迹的腹部。“Clark，”他的声音那么低沉冷静，足够愤怒，即使他的牙齿在剧烈地打颤，“你做-做了什么？”  
  
“打开传递力量的通道同时也允许了布莱尼亚克污染的传送。”Jor-El说。从来都平板的语气也许带着不满，或者失望，或者只是Clark在想象他从没有过的语气。  
  
Lex的头猛烈地环视了一圈，寻找声音难以识别的源头。“那是什么——”  
  
“Jor-El。”Clark说。他站了起来。污染的阵痛没有那么糟糕，因为他有所准备。  
  
“你父亲？”  
  
他知道无论Lex处在什么状态都会记住这个的。“你没给他我所有的力量。”Clark向堡垒证实道。  
  
“没有传送能力，只有代谢的能量。在五天的黄太阳光之后你就会完全恢复精力。但是，布莱尼亚克的污染会在三天之内压垮你的身体系统。”  
  
“什么——”Lex不再盯着水晶丛，转而看向Clark。  
  
“我不会让它有那么久的。”Clark说，面对着水晶丛。“Lex呢？他有多久？”  
  
“大概八个小时。在目前体温过低的机能退化下，在他的代谢系统完全衰退之前有十个小时。”  
  
Lex的愤怒看上去足够能给他提供至少两倍时长的燃料，但是他同时也颤抖得太厉害无法站立，“我们得离开这儿，在你冻到——在你冻僵之前。”Clark把手放在水晶丛上。“送我们回去。”他说。  
  
“不，等一——”他听见Lex说，但另一阵眩目的白色闪光褪去之后，Clark站在圆台之前，他伸出的手按在八角形的钥匙上，他之前是把它放在钥匙的槽里传送他们去的堡垒。  
  
堪萨斯春季夜晚的凉爽在北极尖锐的寒冷之后感觉像是桑拿。Lex跪坐在他旁边的石质地面上，慢慢地放开手臂四处环顾。“洞穴？”他问，抓住圆台撑着自己站起来。他的目光转向八角形金属片，Clark正把它收回来。“那是——”  
  
“是通往堡垒的钥匙。”Clark说，“是去那里最快的方式。”他把钥匙放回口袋，它碰撞在Raya的水晶上。  
  
Lex头昏眼花地转了一整圈，接着没说一句话就走开了，背对着Clark，脚步虚浮，但没扶着墙保持平衡。他走出密室，穿过洞穴，经过有壁画的墙，氪星文字和其他的符号，警告和预言。他们的命运，在他们出生之前很久就雕刻在石壁上了。  
  
如果不是Lex，这个洞穴和它无法避免的预言可能在好几年前就被拆毁了。也许让它们还写在那里，保持着真实的糟糕的意义，是Lex的一个错误。也许是Clark自己的错误。  
  
Lex没有看任何一幅壁画，没有停下来直到洞穴外面的田野。Clark跟着他。  
  
太阳刚刚滑过地平线之上，投射出长长的紫罗兰色影子，热量驱散了雾气。Lex面对着它，他闭着眼睛，头后仰着，在纯净的光线中，苍白的皮肤镀上金光。有那么一瞬间他皮肤上黑色的痕迹似乎只是影子，是如果转身面对阳光就会消失的阴影。  
  
但Lex的脊背挺直而僵硬，他的肩膀紧绷着。“我很抱歉，”Clark说，“那肯定很疼，但是不会很久了——只要我干掉那个布莱尼亚克——”  
  
“你有足够的力量做到吗？”Lex问，他依然闭着眼睛，声音平稳，“在你也被感染了——被污染了的情况下？”  
  
“不，我会没事的。还没有那么糟。”Clark说，“我依然有大部分力量。”而且还在恢复更多，站在阳光下，渴饮着温暖的射线。他一直都在太阳下感觉最有力量。他肚子上的钝痛站在阳光里很容易无视。“我们都会没事的，只要消灭了它。”  
  
“你不应该冒险的。”  
  
Lex听起来很愤怒。Clark愤怒不起来。“那是唯一的办法。”  
  
“唯一的办法是你去用全力战斗，让我——”  
  
“不。”Clark说，“那不是正确的方式。我不会付那个代价的。”  
  
“那不是你的选择。”  
  
“那是你的选择吗？你真的想死吗，Lex？”  
  
“你觉得我值得什么，Clark？”  
  
“我不知道。”Clark说，“我并不能决定那个。但是如果有人必须付出代价——我不知道为什么那只能是你。你不是唯一想要拯救世界的人。”  
  
Lex从新生的太阳转过脸看向Clark。痛苦在他眉间的线条和嘴角显现，但他的眼神非常清澈。  
  
他盯着Clark看了很长时间，当他开口时他的声音里没有任何怒意了。“你说得对。”他安静地说，“确实不一样。这道光线。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你在微笑。”Lex说。  
  
“我知道。”Clark能在他的脸颊上感觉到它。他没费劲停下。他不知道他能不能做到，反正他也不想停下。  
  
“如果你不能打败这个东西，”Lex平板地说，转过头去，“你不会比我多活多久——”  
  
“会没事的，Lex。”Clark说。  
  
“没事吗，让你牺牲一切？如果那个东西逃走了，如果你没法摧毁它——”  
  
“如果我不能干掉布莱尼亚克，那就你来。”  
  
“我？”Lex重复道。  
  
“你把它关住了这么久，Lex；还有谁能做到这个？而你还有这些纳米机器人——我不知道怎么摧毁它，你是那个想出办法的人。”  
  
Lex的声音很平稳；如果他在疼，他就是屏蔽了它，不去感受。“所以你相信我能干掉它，甚至知道我可能会怎么做。我是你的最后手段。可以理解。”  
“那不是我为什么救你。”Clark对他说。  
  
Lex的眼睛凝视过整个田野，阳光流过耕种的土地，他瞥向他，“那是为什么？”  
  
“因为那是正确的做法。”  
  
很长时间Clark都没法问他自己，一直避免任何自我沉思，害怕不能分开他想做的事和他该做的事。不能分开他的意识和他的内心，分开责任和来自他的自我意识所需求的力量。他跟幻影地带的人战斗是因为他必须要在他们伤害别人之前阻止他们，还是因为那是一个躲避Jor-El预示的命运的借口？他那么拒绝加入Oliver和他的团队是因为他谴责他们的手段，还是因为他害怕被抓住？他不知道；他不想去问。  
  
但是这个——这个，他不用去问。Lex活着；那是正确的选择，无论现在发生什么。“有些事情你就是知道那是正确的事。你能感觉到。你懂我的意思吗？”  
  
Lex摇了摇头，一个简略的否定，但他在骗人。Clark能知道，因为Lex从来都懂他的意思，从来都懂他所说的事。他们从没停止过互相理解；他们只是不再交谈了而已。“你不能只做正确的事。”Lex说，“没有那么简单。”  
  
“但是那不简单。”Clark说，“很多时候都很难看出什么是正确的选择，如果有正确的选择的话；有时候每个选择都会有伤害——但是有时候你会知道。你知道的，Lex——以前的你知道，现在的你肯定也一样。就算有所有那些你觉得你需要做的事，肯定有一些事情你只是因为它们是正确的事才做的，而你能感觉到。”  
  
“我不能承担起做正确的事。我做必要的事。不得不做的事。”Lex的表情凝重而憔悴，他的眼睛里没有颜色，而Clark的笑容动摇起来，因为他意识到Lex可能不再懂他了；也许Lex不只是无视，还完全停止感觉，无论那是什么，良知或者心灵，一个人最好的也是最重要的部分。Lex也许让他自己麻木，抑制了他最好的部分，为了他必须要做的事。  
  
但Lex自己说了那个代价很高，依然能明白他在付出什么。而Lex闭上了他冰冷石头一样的灰色眼睛，说：“到你身边。”  
  
“到我——？”  
  
“那是正确的做法。那从来都是——就算我完全知道你是怎样对我说谎的，相信你依然是正确的事。我一直都知道。就算只是最后的意料之外的计划。那感觉很对。”Lex睁开眼睛，向侧面看着Clark，“如果你懂我的意思。”  
  
Clark知道他的笑容回来了，比之前还要灿烂，他能在脸颊上感觉到它，能在Lex的眼中看到它，即使Lex没有回以微笑。但当Clark伸出手握住了Lex的手，Lex的手指环绕住他的，有力的，鲜活的紧握。  
  
“那是正确的选择，Lex，”Clark说，“那永远会是正确的选择。”  
  
“我不该来的。”Lex说。他的手从Clark手中滑出去，伸向Clark的躯干，那里他的衬衫放下来遮住了感染标记的阴影。但是他在触碰到他之前收回了手。“不论正确或是错误——这是太大的风险。”  
  
“我很高兴你来了。”Clark坚定地说，他再次抓住Lex的手，抓得足够紧直到Lex可能会把手抽出去。“我很高兴你来了，如果你没有的话…”  
  
Lex站在阳光下，但他的眼睛变得黑暗，又深暗又火热就像燃烧的煤矿。“谢谢你，Clark。”他说，足够低到只能堪堪在早晨的声音之上听到，风吹过起伏的田野，鸟儿在农田和树丛中飞过。足够轻到Clark前倾身体去听，他们的脸只有一英尺的距离，Lex脸上的每一寸曲线和平面都被清澈的光线描绘得纯粹又明显。他上唇的伤疤被描了一道边，从他嘴唇的形状上凸显出来，他没在微笑；他的表情太真诚了。真正的感谢，真正的痛苦。还有一些其他的东西，同样的真诚。  
  
接着Lex转开头。“现在几点了？”他问。“我们得出发了…”他退开几步，走向道路。

在看见Lex的脸扭曲之前，Clark就听见他的呼吸变得急促。他下意识移动起来，足够快到在生长的草丛中掀起一阵风。Lex没有跌倒，但是他靠着Clark提供的肩膀稳住了自己，一恢复呼吸稳定就离开了。他站直起来，紧绷着，看了看表说：“已经七点二十了，不到半小时护盾就要消失——”  
  
“没事，有足够的时间。”Clark对他说，挡着Lex不让他跑上路去，以现在的身体状况，他可能会晕倒。“我只需要去拿你的纳米机器人，接着去格兰维尔。”  
  
他在双臂之间抱起Lex——不是今晚的第一次，但是第一次Lex真的能感觉到的。他不再柔软无力，变得僵硬紧绷。也许只是因为意识到对于Clark来说把他扔出去有多容易而感到震惊。他的下巴和他身体其他部分一样紧绷着；Clark觉得那不是恐惧，对于Lex来说不会是，但是也说不上来那是什么。  
  
痛苦，也许；Clark能感觉到感染在自己的身体里，比氪石带来的痛苦要迟钝，能够忍受但是不舒服，就算阳光冲刷着他。Lex只得到了一小部分他的体能，而污染只在Clark的肋骨之下盘绕在他的脊椎上。Clark只能猜想对Lex来说那事实上有多疼。  
  
“坐稳。”Clark说，不知道他还应该预警些什么，接着跑回家。他小心地降低速度，不想因为速度太快把他的乘客压扁了，但是依然比任何车辆的速度都快，即使算上Lex开车最鲁莽的时候。  
  
当他在农场前面的车道上停下时，Lex的脉搏敲击得那么快，Clark几乎恐慌起来。但Lex依然清醒着，在Clark放下他时也稳稳地站在了地上，不过Clark还是抓着他的胳膊好一会儿确定没事。Lex的脸并不苍白，被风吹出红色，他抓住Clark的手臂，很用力。“那——那跟我以前经历过的什么都不一样。”他说，听起来在眩晕。  
  
“事实上刚才你才刚刚经历过，”Clark说，“我带你去洞穴的时候。虽然我觉得你不会记得那个…”  
  
“不，”Lex说，“我不记得。”接着他笑了。那是真诚的笑容，令人吃惊，看起来他也在惊讶；Lex跟Clark一样没有预料到这个，从他脸上的表情看来。如果他在疼，那这一刻它并不重要，而Clark也差点笑起来。布莱尼亚克的污染什么都不是；他已经很久都没有感到这么好，这么快乐，这么真实了。  
  
“我之前说的话，我是认真的。”Clark说，“我想你，Lex。非常想。”  
  
Lex伸出手，手指穿过Clark的头发把他拉下来。他向前倾去直到额头跟Clark的碰在一起，闭上眼睛。“你不应该冒这个险的，Clark，”他轻柔地说，“但是…关于日出你说得对。而且我也很高兴我能再一次在那道光里看见你。”  
  
“会比一次更多的。”Clark承诺道。“但只剩下二十分钟了——我得走了。”  
  
他退开，溜进房子。他妈妈从沙发上站起来，门邦地一声打开又在他身后关上。她揉了揉困倦的眼睛：“Clark？”  
  
“是我，但我得出发了。”Clark对她说，一边从茶几边上拿起那个小小的金属公文包。他检查了一遍，确认小瓶和注射器都没问题，接着把它关上闩好。“等我处理好那个东西就会回来的。哦，还有，Lex会没事的。他现在在外面。一旦消灭了布莱尼亚克，我们都会没事的。”  
  
“什么？你们两个——Clark——”他妈妈眨了眨眼睛，对着他伸出手。  
  
“抱歉，妈妈。”Clark认真地说。他用超级速度靠近她，拥抱了一下亲了亲她的脸颊。“我爱你。”  
  
有一瞬间他觉得她不会放开手；接着她放下手，松开他。“我爱你，亲爱的。”Martha说，接着让开了。  
  
一分钟之后Clark到了格兰维尔，站在能量场闪烁的、坚不可摧的泡泡前面。  
  
Lex在房子外面等他，Clark从他前面冲过去的时候他正张着嘴，说出一半的单词。Clark在他能说完之前已经越过了他，越过了小镇边界，但对于Lex的表情的记忆跟随着他，Lex眼中的神情。震惊，神奇，对于他早已知道的Clark的真实身份，他能做到的事。  
  
就像从最初的时候开始Lex看着他的方式，在河岸上，浑身湿透，差点淹死，过于惊讶甚至没空去感谢他还活着。就像Lex在Morgan Edge的车道上看着他的眼神，那种顿悟后来消失了：被下了药，差不多疯了，几乎要微笑，几乎要哭泣。  
  
Lex对他说他不重要，Lex在说谎。Clark在Lex的脸上看出了这个，在从他身边经过的一瞬间。就算知道了真相，Lex依然那么惊讶地看着他。  
  
离护盾消失还有十五分钟。他打开箱子，取出注射器，把装着纳米机器人的小瓶插进去，把箱子放在一边。注射器在他的大手里看上去很小；只需要打个喷嚏或者弹一下手指就能碾碎。它看上去似乎毫无用处，对于他即将面对的东西来说过于脆弱。  
  
外表是具有欺骗性的。毫无疑问布莱尼亚克觉得它干掉的人类又弱小又无用。  
  
十分钟。护盾的表面渐渐不再波光粼粼；他能在涟漪间看见自己模糊的影子，像是被风吹皱的池塘，波浪太大，无法反映出周围的景象。Clark突然想起没有任何保安碰上他，他集中注意力，发现没被护盾遮住的大厅里没有声音。在外面有比之前多一倍的保安，很难躲过去，但里面没有。他们肯定得到命令清空这个区域。给他一个干净的竞技场。  
  
他的腹部因为感染的钝痛而跳动着。他用一只手按住它，另一只手抓着注射器，像抓着一个护身符。疼痛不会让他变慢太多。但Fine那么快那么强壮，而Clark没法让顺着他后背向下的凉意停下来。恐惧，比起污染更能吞噬他。  
  
是因为等待。他并不习惯等待；这是他速度的负面影响，他猜。  
  
他不想再看一次表。今天晚上他已经数秒针数够多了，他不愿再想起来。再也不要，如果他做得到的话。  
  
如果他不用一个人等着的话会好很多。  
  
五分钟，他不是一个人了。Clark不用思考就认出了接近的脚步声，不是保安沉重的靴子，是更轻的步伐。快速，自信的步幅，夹杂着一次蹒跚，接着又一次。Clark不用用X光视线就知道Lex来跟他一起了，在他转过拐角出现在视野里之前。  
  
Lex看上去并不害怕，甚至不紧张；他看起来气喘吁吁，匆忙而气恼。他黑色大衣的领子翻了上来，袖子放了下去，遮住大部分被黑色条纹侵蚀的皮肤。  
“你怎么避开保安的？”Clark不过大脑地问。  
  
Lex在他面前停下，斜眼看着他：“这是个LuthorCorp的设施。”  
  
“喔，对哦。”  
  
“他们有长期命令允许你进入。我觉得你没利用这点。”  
  
“呃，没有。我有点习惯于…”他已经偷偷摸摸绕开Lex的安全系统好几年了。Clark尴尬地耸了耸肩。“嗯，老习惯。很抱歉你的保安很好避开？”  
  
Lex哼了一声，很不庄重，也不协调。就像多年以前，他们安全地待在Clark的阁楼里开着玩笑一样。就像他额头上没有刻着痛苦的纹路；就像他们不是站在一个用氢弹做动力的能量场旁边，等着一场可能决定世界命运的战斗。  
  
“但你是怎么来这儿的，Lex？”Clark问，“到这里有二十五分钟车程呢。”  
  
“八分钟。”Lex说，“如果不是法律规定的限速，而是法拉利蜘蛛的物理操作上限的话。我来看这件事结束。”他的语气不是挑战，而是对事实的平白陈述。他研究着他们面前的立场，看了眼表：“三分钟。”  
  
“我们要等那么久吗？”Clark问。Lex看向他，Clark说：“如果它在消失，是不是意味着反正能量已经差不多消失了？我可以就穿过去…”  
  
“你不能等个三分钟吗？”  
  
“我今天已经等够了。”Clark说。  
  
他不用再说更多了；Lex给他一个眼神告诉他他什么都明白。一个曾经他会用的眼神，那么充满意图Clark几乎不得不移开视线，那么快速他都没来得及。但他想Lex的眼睛是不是永远无法看上去空洞，当它们这么丰富的时候，Clark甚至没法给其中蕴含的一半情感命名。歉意，感谢，同情；也许有后悔，也许有愤怒。也许有什么没法命名的东西。  
  
“不值得冒险，”Lex说，“只是一小会儿。”  
  
Clark看向他的手表，看向力场，看着它怪异的表面上涟漪不断移动。他在扭曲之间无法看见自己或者站在旁边的Lex，只有带着颜色的闪光。他也没法看见后面的东西；他的X光视线只让他头疼。  
  
一分钟后，Lex说：“小心。不论它看上去是什么，不论它说什么，它不是人类。”  
  
“我记得Fine。”  
  
“这个怪物不是Fine。”Lex指了指Clark手里的注射器，“要保证把这些纳米机器人注射进去。无论用你能做到的什么方法。”  
  
“明白。Lex…”Clark向Lex走近一步，“如果没能成功——如果我没做到——我很抱歉。”  
  
Lex只是看着他，他的下巴紧绷着，黑色不自然的条纹在上面形成图案。“你还有八个小时，即使我输了。”Clark提醒他。  
  
“世界不会有那么久。”Lex向着他靠近最后一步，没有再次接触，但是那么近Clark动一下就会碰到他。他的眼睛紧盯着Clark：“但是你不会失败的。”  
  
他没在微笑。他也没在说谎。如果有人能只用说的就让它们变成事实，那就是Lex了。当Clark说“好的”的时候，他是认真的。  
  
Lex转过脸看向力场，波纹起伏着就像白色的湍流。他对着看到的东西点了点头，后退一步，只是他身侧的双手握成拳，背叛了控制好的冷静。“现在。”他说。  
  
Clark的手保护性地握住注射器，接着大步走向战场。  
  
有一秒钟他感觉到压力抵着他，是最后的力场残存。接着，像是沙子在脚下散开，那里什么都没有，他向前倒过去。光亮，温热明亮，冲刷过他。他站在走廊里，前面只有一扇门，很重的金属入口，在巨大的合页上摆开。  
  
Clark穿过两扇门向前冲去，进入一个像学校体育场一样宽广的房间，天花板很高。在这个空旷广大的空间中间他看到的第一个东西是一架飞船，黑色而圆滑。在天顶照明下它闪着银色的光芒，就像Lex皮肤上的痕迹一样，那个污染现在也印在他的腹部。  
  
一个人影站在船前面。不是Milton Fine。更矮更小，灰金色的头发向后梳成辫子，皮肤是玫瑰色，有着心形的脸和惊人的靛蓝色眼睛。  
  
甚至不是个女人，事实上，只是个女孩。她看起来比Clark要小，在宽松的白衬衫和象牙色的便裤下只有一点点曲线。在她身上有什么熟悉得可怕的东西，虽然他以前从没见过她。那就像他在看着Fine，看着Raya。看着像人类，但不知怎的，那不是；他体内的外星人认出了她也是。她张开手，对着他微笑。  
  
那是个微小又糟糕的笑容，就像Zod的一样空洞，比Lex任何时候的都更残酷。“所以，”她说，她的声音很柔软，悦耳，但是又像干冰一样灼烧。“你是那个说好给我驯服的氪星人。”  
  
她蓝色的眼睛在粉色的面颊上闪烁，目光从Clark移到他身后，接着她的微笑弯曲了，变得更加残酷：“我还以为你会违反我们的交易，在那个能量场的小把戏之后。”  
  
Clark向后看去。Lex站在他身后的门口，挡住了走廊的光线，他的影子在水泥地板上拉长，几乎到了Clark脚边。他没看着Clark而是越过了他，看着那个布莱尼亚克，他平稳的声音像她的一样冰冷。“我以为是你在违反，当你攻击我和我的员工的时候。”  
  
“攻击？”她把头歪成一个好奇的角度。“那只是条件反射的本能。你在故意拖延…”  
  
她动了，向着Lex，比他能看到或者反应得要快。Clark移动得更快，向前冲过去拦截，一只手卷在身侧护着注射器，直到他有个确定能得手的空隙再用。  
  
那个女人，布莱尼亚克，看见他过来了，即使他在用子弹的速度移动，空气在他身边缓慢得如同泥土。她转过头，举起手臂挡住他的攻击。一个干脆利落的格挡，就算最强壮的人类也不可能做到。他蹒跚了一下，被推到一边。  
  
她失去了平衡，前冲被打断，注意力也转移了。她站直起来，再次微笑，一个怪物的微笑出现在女孩脸上。“很强，氪星之子。”她说，“可能用这个世界来交换你最终还是值得的。”  
  
Clark对她挥拳；她挡了下来，一样的快速，接着迅速地踢击，他只是勉强地忍了过去，接着就是一记肘击，他差点没有躲过。  
_  
“不论它说了什么，它不是人类。”_ Lex这么告诉他——所以他就会无视她的话，认为她是在说谎？Clark能感觉到Lex在看着他，就算他人类的眼睛看不清他们的动作。  
  
Lex现在本来应该会死掉，那不是个骗局；但他也许会安排一个交易，即使是在他死后。一个最后的背叛。  
  
他给了Clark纳米机器人，是一个战斗的机会， _你是目前最好的办法了。_ 除非那只是个陷阱，为了让他相信。Lex最后的手段。  
  
不是背叛；这只是另一个Lex觉得需要支付的代价。另一个让他被诅咒的罪孽，但Clark不会允许这个发生的。他站在一边看着Lex堕落太多次了；现在Lex在看着他，而Clark不准备倒下，也不准备失败，不论代价或者计划是什么。  
  
Clark等着她眨眼，在她闭上眼睛的时候再次出击，接着用全力挥出一拳，支撑在地面上。水泥会比他的腿先碎裂，而这一击会穿过她任何格挡的动作。

她没有尝试格挡；取而代之，她用两只小手抓住了他的拳头。那让她后仰过去，水泥在她靴子下面像蓬松的土壤一样破碎。她靛蓝的眼睛睁得更大，圆瞪着就像个孩子，盯着他，她的手指握住他的拳头，下滑让他的手腕弯折。“哦。”她说，几乎像猫的呼噜，“所以这就是那个人类是怎么存活这么久的——偷取你的力量。你没发现传送的危险吗？对我来说真便利。”  
  
她抬起一只手，接着火焰捅穿了Clark的内脏。因为肾上腺素，或者不论氪星人血液里的什么替代物，他几乎可以无视污染的疼痛，但现在它骤然灼烧起来，和她蓝色眼睛里的闪光一起搏动。比他能记得的任何东西都要糟糕——比被氪石子弹击中还要疼，比那糟糕一千倍。它灼烧着就像他被酸液从内部吞食，被从腹部贯穿肋骨的火焰烧焦，穿过他的整个身体。  
  
他无法呼吸，无法听见自己的脉搏。他朦胧地感到地板在他身下。上方有个形状：她娇小的身影，和她身后黑色船体的影子。尝试去看很痛，移动很痛。躺着不动也痛，一直一直一直持续。他没有昏过去，那样他就不会知道他在疼了，但他也没有真的清醒。  
  
地板上有震动：脚步。在空气中：是声音。他耳中传来声音的碎片；他只能模糊地感觉到它们。“所以交易完成了吗？”  
  
“是的，已经完成了。”Clark看不见蓝色眼睛的闪光，但是疼痛陡然上升，几乎是不可能地糟糕；如果他肺里还有空气他可能会尖叫出来。“你可以走了；我会带走这一个然后离开你们的地球。”  
_  
“才不会。”_ 那像是碎裂的玻璃一样尖锐，像是雪崩一样无情。  
  
有一瞬间痛苦退散得足够让Clark看见Lex站在他上方，面对着那个女人，他的肩膀在大衣下面绷直，比Clark能做到的更加愤怒，更加勇敢。  
  
Lex手里有什么东西；Clark看见了一个闪光的拱形，接着是激烈的动作。一声低吼，和噼啪作响的攻击。接着疼痛消退了，不是像氪石被铅屏蔽时那样猛然切断，而是像退潮一般拍打着后退。他能恢复呼吸，能转过头去。  
  
他看见靴子在地板上移动着，和他的视线平齐。布莱尼亚克正离开他，走向一面墙，那里Lex倒在墙根下。在他脑袋上方有一处金属的凹痕，他是被毫不在意地扔过去的，就像扔开一份标题令人失望的报纸。Lex依然有意识，正挣扎着从地板上爬起来。血从他嘴角流下来；他用袖子把它擦掉，支撑着自己站起来面对她。  
  
他的声音依然很沉着，即使他的腿站不稳。“你从没打算遵守任何交易。只要你得到了想要的，你就会杀掉我，然后攻击全世界。”  
  
“我会杀了你，也会灭绝你们的世界。”她订正道，“非常有洞察力。”  
  
“我以前跟你们中的一个打过交道。”  
  
“是的，你有过，对吧。”她现在在Lex旁边，一只手掐着脖子抓起他，毫不费力地把他举到比她还高的空气中。“你们这个可悲的种族怎么可能伤害到我们——那是我来这里的原因，你知道。不是因为你原始的科技发送的什么愚蠢信号，是因为我们注意到我们的一部分被毁灭了。直到我到了这个星系才发现你的信号，跟着它找到源头，寻找线索。不过那不是你，对吧，毁灭我们的人。是那个氪星人。”  
  
Lex的双脚在离地几英寸的地方晃荡着，手抓着她的手指，挣扎着让她的抓握放松到足以呼吸。“但你很危险。”她接着说，“很弱，但是聪明——你这是用什么在攻击我？”她的另一只手里是什么闪着银光的东西。抛光的钢铁，是一把刀刃。Clark没法击中X光视线，但它看起来就是一把普通的刀。但Lex很聪明，不会用一把普通的蝴蝶刀去攻击有超能力的外星人工智能。  
  
而那个布莱尼亚克知道这点。“你知道你们的枪没用；你不可能觉得一点尖利的金属就有用处。所以你是想做什么？你的计划是什么？”  
  
她的手指松开足够多到Lex可以急促地喘息：“就像我会告诉你一样。”  
  
她摇晃他，足够强力到把他啪地一声撞到墙上，另一声回响传递过金属嵌板。她依然勾起着小小的，残忍的微笑。Clark试着站起来，但甚至都跪不起来。那艘船在他前面，他用手撑着它保持自己不倒下。它的表面是皮肤的温度，比肥皂一样的塑料还要光滑。他全身都在疼，剧烈脉动的疼痛使他四肢颤抖，而他的腹部像是着火了一样。  
  
Lex脸上是斑驳的红色和白色和黑色的斑纹，但他摇了摇头，气喘吁吁地说：“唯一的…机会…我们的——”  
  
“你没有机会。”她说，放开手让Lex掉在地上变成一小堆，黑色的大衣和长长的双腿以古怪的姿势伸展开。“但你会告诉我你在计划什么。”  
  
她在他头顶抬起手，一根手指懒洋洋地弯曲起来，Lex呛住了，他的身体抽搐起来，背部拱起，头撞在地板上。他的眼睛睁开着，茫然地撑大，他的手胡乱地按在水泥地板上，抓握抽搐着。  
  
“停下。”Clark喘着粗气，蹲起身子，试图找到站起来的力量，冲向她，阻止这一切，不能让Lex——“别——”  
  
布莱尼亚克分给他一瞥，她的眼睛在心形的脸上是霓虹灯般的明亮。“不会很久的，”她说，“几分钟之内我就能消耗完他从你身上得到的无论什么能量。他的身体已经基本上是我的了；在死亡之前他会对我敞开他的思想。接着我就可以给你我全部的注意力。”她的眼睛闪过光芒，Clark因为闪电般疼痛的冲击缩成一团。  
  
但是不论污染让他多痛，Lex肯定更糟。他没有在动了，身体僵在一个扭曲的拱形。那个有着女人形状的怪物蹲在他上方，她的声音是冷淡的音乐，像是红酒杯纯粹的歌唱。“也许你找到了毁灭我们的方式。必须在你做到之前消灭你。就像那个氪星人一样，所有你们危险的种族都会被你自己聪明的玩具灭绝，你那些原始可笑的核设备。但首先你会告诉我你在这里设计了什么秘密武器。”她在Lex面前把刀挥舞成一个闪光的圈形。“这是什么？”  
  
Clark能看见Lex的躯体放松了一小部分，知道她压制了一点最糟糕的疼痛让他说话。他能看见Lex的眼睛，即使被疼痛笼罩依然石头般坚硬，于是他知道Lex不会回答。取而代之Lex咧开嘴，一个死到临头的鬼脸，有一瞬间他灰色的凝视越过她看向Clark。“最后的手段。”他喘着气说。  
  
“它能做什么？”她问，依然冷酷，站起来狠狠一脚踢在他胃部。  
  
Lex喉咙里发出沙哑的声音，像是无声的尖叫。他咬着牙关哽咽着说：“不——告诉你——”  
  
最后的手段。他是Lex最后的手段，是他最后的应急计划。Clark向下看向他的手。他依然拿着注射器，纳米机器人的小瓶奇迹般地没有破碎。但它不能起到任何作用。他甚至不确定他能站起来；他不够强也不够快去攻击布莱尼亚克，就算有Lex分散注意力。她能把他打倒在地，只需要动一动手指。如果他没被感染的话…Lex之前有个计划；他知道Clark能打过这个怪物，但是他不知道Clark会救他。没料到Clark会帮他付他想要自己付出的代价。  
  
Lex发出另一声被卡住的声响，身体蜷曲成一个球，颤抖着。Clark想要闭上眼睛，但是不行。他不能这样抛弃Lex。不能让自己停止听Lex鼓动的脉搏，在她眼中闪光时缺过一拍——就算她的头没对着他，她对Lex的凝视，他几乎能看见那残酷的火焰…  
  
不——他 _能_ 看见；那不是心理上的视觉。有一道暗淡的蓝色闪光，像偏头痛一样闪过他的眼睛。Clark抬起眼睛，看见面前那长长的、低矮的黑色飞船的形状。在平整的下表面上纹理正在闪光又褪去，阴影比布莱尼亚克的眼睛要暗，但是同样深蓝的色调。  
  
那些纹路是氪星的图像字符；因为倒着，他读不出来，但他能看出“氪星”和一些符号他觉得是“大脑”和“交互”的意思。  
  
Clark记得Fine从他的飞船上浮现，记得就算他杀了他两次，还有很多Fine的复制体到处游荡。一个布莱尼亚克化身，Jor-El是这样称呼Fine的：整体结构上的一小片，而这个女人是另一片。但布莱尼亚克是个人工智能，人类——或者氪星人，更像是——的形状只是一个投射。真正的化身…  
  
他再次把手按在飞船光滑的表面上，船体外壳圆滑的曲面。虽然看上去像是它在光线下闪烁，在漆黑的表面上他看不见任何自己或者他的手的倒影。它感觉起来不像是金属或者塑料；它像石头一样坚硬，但是那种温暖让它几乎像是有生命一样。  
  
那个布莱尼亚克正弯腰贴近Lex，用她冷酷的女低音喃喃着威胁。在无视他。Clark拿起注射器，撬出瓶子，用手指把小玻璃容器包裹起来。接着他向后撤过拳头，用他能聚起的所有力量把它敲进船舷。  
  
它冲破了船壳，完美无瑕的黑色表面裂开了，他的手臂插进去到前臂的一半。飞船内部感觉起来是实体，不是中空的空间，只是一块厚重结实的整体抵着他的手。他用力张开手指。他的手掌是湿的；他能感觉到破碎的小瓶锯齿状的边缘刮擦着他的皮肤，但是没有切进去。清澈、黏性悬浮着纳米机器人的液体从他的指尖滴下，进入飞船的内部。  
  
接着布莱尼亚克的身体撞向他，肩膀最先接触，用失控的火车头的力量，她的头顶才到他脸颊的高度。Clark的手臂被从船上扯出来，他被扔出去笨拙地趴到地上，那个女人逼近过来。“你在做什么？”她听起来没那么冷静了，虽然她的嘴唇依然保持着那个假笑。  
  
Clark抬起头到足够看见飞船。他在船壳上打出的洞已经消失了，裂缝在他看见的时候正在封上，明亮光滑的银色闪过，消失进漆黑的船体中。  
“你觉得你能这么轻易就伤害我吗，氪星之子？”她说，“你们氪星人把我造得比那强得多。”  
  
“哦，是吗？”在她身后，Lex不知怎的让自己站了起来。他的肩膀起伏着，血从他的嘴唇滴落，从一只眼睛渗出，红色的一股流过他皮肤上的黑色条纹。他脸色惨白，颤抖着，声音沙哑得就像整晚都在尖叫，但他眼中的光芒毫无疑问是胜利。“不会告诉你，”他说，喘着气，“但我们会做给你看的。”  
  
她的嘴唇弯曲起来。“你活不到那个时候了。”她说着抬起手，Lex急促地喘息着倒下。Clark蹒跚地站起来，无视向前涌动的痛苦，不知道他现在能做什么，只知道他要阻止他，不能让——  
  
她尖叫起来。不是人类女人能发出的声音，是更高的频率，像是水壶的哨声，永无止尽，她的头向后仰去，嘴大张开。在她身后，船体开始颤抖就像是在地震一样，在它的支撑上疯狂地摆动。黑色的表面上涌现出裂痕，太阳般的光线穿过裂缝射出来。  
  
布莱尼亚克的尖叫声变得更响也更高频，直到超出听觉范围；它似乎不再是从她嘴里发出来的了，而是从船体本身，震耳欲聋的长声尖叫。  
  
Clark向前扑过去，盖住Lex在地上缩成一团的身形，挡住飞船在突然爆发的光线和巨响中的爆炸。他感觉不到任何东西砸上后背，没有黑色船壳的碎片，只有爆炸产生的灼热的震荡波，把他压倒在地。他内脏里污染的疼痛再次加剧，把空气挤出他的肺部。  
  
接着痛苦就消失了，光线和声音都消失了，就像开关关上了一样。有一瞬间感官消失得如此多他以为他变得又聋又瞎又麻木，但接着他意识到他依然能够清楚地听到，依然能看到也有感觉。  
  
他向后看去。飞船和女人都消失了，没有任何残留只有灰色烧焦的痕迹留在地板上，和燃烧的橡胶一样的气味。Clark戳了戳肚子但是什么都没感觉到。他拉起衬衫，已经没有黑色污点，只有晒黑的皮肤。  
  
“Lex！”当他向下看去时，Lex依然苍白地流着血，但是已经没有东西留在血迹斑斑但是平整的肌肤下面了。Clark拽开他的大衣和衬衫裸露出一点他的胸部，足够看见身体上已经没有斑点，平滑而苍白。他张开手附上那块皮肤，光滑肌肉的隆起和锁骨弯曲的形状，感受Lex的肋骨随着呼吸上下起伏。  
  
Lex的眼睛几乎是懒洋洋地睁开。他带着朦胧的迷茫对Clark眨了眨眼睛，喘息着。“Clark？”  
  
“我们做到了，Lex。”Clark不得不急促地呼吸才能喘上气来。也许是因为刚才的战斗，也许是因为处在哭泣或者大笑的边缘，他不知道。“它起效了。她消失了，已经结束了。”  
  
Lex看上去很困惑；接着他的眼睛猛然睁开，他飞快地坐起来，因为这个动作而龇牙咧嘴，眉头皱了起来。“Clark，你得——”  
  
Clark听到了声音，机械在墙壁里移动，在他脚下的地板里，但是他没意识到它的意义。没有明白他感觉到的灼烧的痛苦——一开始他以为是布莱尼亚克的污染，不知怎么回来了。接着他看到绿色的光芒。  
  
金属衬里的墙壁上嵌板滑开来，在它们后面是嵌在金属卡扣之间的条块，半透明的绿色闪着光。提纯过的陨石——氪石，比Clark以前任何一次见过的都多，从各个方向环绕着他，全部回应着他血液的脉动。  
  
对布莱尼亚克来说没用。Clark是在地球上唯一会被氪石攻击的人。  
  
Clark想他可能已经开始习惯水泥地板的触感了，寒冷的人造石头抵着他的脸颊。几乎跟他的床一样舒服；他实在是太累了，太累了，疼痛感觉都很遥远，就像他是身体被挖下来的一部分。他没法移动，也没有地方可去，辐射从四面八方照过来覆盖在他身上。  
  
Lex跪在他身边，脸被令人厌恶的青绿色光芒照亮。Lex并不适合绿色；Clark今晚实在看够了他在绿光里的样子了。他闭上眼睛。他应该想道的，应该更加小心。应该知道Lex会有应急计划，即使他不会在那里看着它执行。  
  
模模糊糊地，Clark的记忆浮现出来，Lex的声音，含糊不清又虚弱—— _“密码…你会知道的。只要记住。”_ 但他太累了，也太痛了，没法尝试。  
  
“该死。”Lex在他上方说，抬高声音说了些不知是什么的东西，只是一串无意义的数字。  
  
不，不是没有意义——日期，月份，年份；一个Clark很容易能认出的日子。  
  
一系列金属与金属碰撞的声音，降下挡住了氪石，阻隔致死的辐射。  
  
Clark坐了起来。Lex向后滑去直到用后背靠着墙，用毫无表情的灰色眼睛看着Clark。  
  
“最后的手段？”Clark问。现在很安静，像是空洞的夜晚一样安静。外面的场地上有保安，但这个房间肯定是隔音的。除了模糊的被遮挡的风扇和机器的嗡嗡声，他只能听见自己的呼吸，和Lex的，和金属墙壁上的回音，震动穿过防护着氪石的铅层。  
  
“最终最后的手段。”Lex说，“自动启动，一旦你成功消除了威胁。”  
  
“所以你一直知道氪石。它能对我做什么。”  
  
“是一个假设。”Lex一边的嘴角弯曲起来，不足以成为一个微笑，“计算好的风险。”  
  
“你为什么不确认呢？”Clark想他也许应该站起来。也许应该趁着还有机会逃跑。也许他应该愤怒。“为什么你之前不来测试呢？”  
  
Lex闭上眼睛，后仰起头抵着墙。“粗心大意。我相当清楚你有多危险；一年前我就应该把你抓起来了。”  
  
“但你没有。”  
  
“我不能让这事变成个人恩怨。”Lex说，勉强地，就像保持这种平静的语气和过去几小时经历的所有事情一样，是种可怕的磨难。“为了个人利益使用33.1，为了我自己自私的理由——那是我父亲开始研究时候所做的事，也是他一直用它做的事。让情感而不是理性，欲望而不是必需来做决定…我不能冒险犯这个错误。”  
  
“但如果你知道我是什么，”Clark说，“如果你真的觉得我很危险——那怎么会是个人恩怨呢？”  
  
Lex睁开眼睛，注视着他。“那是 _你_ ， Clark。”他安静地说，“那怎么会不是个人恩怨呢？”  
  
“Lex——”  
  
“你该走了。”Lex说，“门没有锁。隔板已经放下来，控制人员会认为第二目标失败了，不会立刻赶来，但是即使如此护盾消失后一小时他们都会接到命令过来。”  
  
Clark怀疑地盯着他：“就留你一个人在这儿等他们？”  
  
“没有理由让你母亲在必要的时间之上担心更久。”  
  
“如果我现在离开，”Clark慢慢地问，“我还有多久？在你派另一队‘控制人员’到农场来之前？”  
  
Lex没有退缩，他的目光平稳地盯着Clark。“视情况而定。”  
  
“看什么情况而定，Lex？看你觉得我是不是知道怎样保护自己？看你是不是有另一个拯救世界的应急计划？或者在之前发生的事情之后，它还应不应该是个人恩怨？”  
  
“你想让我改变想法吗，Clark？”Lex的声音充满嘲讽和决不妥协。“你觉得我会停下我在做的事，就算知道外面会有危险吗？我应该转过身，闭上眼睛，捂住耳朵，希望我们下次面对星球的危机时候还这么幸运吗？”  
  
“不。”Clark说，“我不想让你背过身去。如果世界再次面对危险，我希望你能和我一起去拯救它。”  
  
Lex依然盯着他，但眼中有什么别的东西，除了正直的愤怒带来的信心之外。  
  
“没有你我做不到这一切，Lex。”Clark说。“如果那个布莱尼亚克来找我，而我没有准备好；或者如果它攻击了全世界，在我知道它来了之前就发射导弹——你阻止了它，在我一个人可能做不到的时候。但你也不能一个人处理它；那就是你为什么不得不来找我。”  
  
“所以你想提议什么？”Lex说，强迫他的嘴唇形成一个假笑。那看起来很痛苦，在他毫无血色的疲惫的脸上显得很不舒服。“联手吗？你明白我是怎么说服那个怪物跟我合作的吗？我说我想要它的技术，告诉它这个星球上有一个外星人，我能抓住他，控制他，可以用他交易…”  
  
“但你不是真的想要那样，”Clark说，“你从来没真的打算跟她做交易。”  
  
Lex看着他，就好像他们之间有几千里，几百万里的距离；就好像Clark不只是个外星人，而是根本不是个活物。“你还需要看到什么？我给你设计的笼子——不止一个；毕竟我不能完全确定什么可以困住你。或者那些我造出来的用来测试你能力极限的器具；或者我准备好的协议，一旦我死了，用来核实你的秘密的指示，用各种可能的方法…我知道不能相信你，而你也应该知道不能再次相信我。你还想跟我联手吗？你还想跟我合作吗？”  
  
“不。”Clark说。  
  
Lex闭上眼睛，再次把头向后靠去。“你从来都不蠢，无论如何。离开这里，Clark。”  
  
“不。”Clark再次说。他站起来，不再僵硬了，但依然疲惫，走到墙壁那边挨着Lex坐下。“关闭的密码是我的生日，Lex。你让我记住它，而我大概也会及时记起来，在你的人来之前。他们不会抓到我的，就算你不在这儿。”  
  
“那是神经错乱。”Lex说。  
  
“那是正确的做法。”  
  
“一个人在临终之时会尝试用任何东西赎罪，在空虚到来之前。”  
  
“你现在不是快死了，Lex。”Clark说着微笑起来。他好奇自己是怎么做到的。十小时之前铅嵌板墙壁后面环绕着他的氪石还是他最可怕的噩梦。他记得他的恐惧，打开门，看见Lex拿着氪石站在那。Lex给他准备的笼子，那些器具，安排好的实验：那些他一生都在害怕的一切，被发现是外星人，敌人，和无力保护自己。  
  
但有更可怕的事情。他靠向Lex，直到他们的肩膀碰在一起。Lex，坐在他身边，温暖，呼吸着，活着。  
  
Lex没有退开，忍受Clark的肩膀碰着他的；但当他开口的时候冷硬得像是钻石。“毫无阻挡的陨石辐射对人类几乎和对你一样危险；我现在为什么要忍耐呢？已经没有必要了。我什么时候都可以抓住你。你以为你的朋友能保护你吗？”他的声音带着嘲弄的轻快。“你妈妈不知道的事情还没伤害到她，只是还没。还有，哦，Sullivan小姐会做一切她能做的，但是我可以跟你保证，准备好对付她的手段——”  
  
“不。”Clark坚定地说。  
  
“不？”  
  
“不会起效的。我过去一年都在试着恨你。我完全不喜欢那样。我也不会再来一次了。”  
  
Lex笑起来，或者试着笑了，试着发出刺耳而残忍的笑声，但是它破碎了，他的声音变得沙哑而失败。他抵着Clark的肩膀因此颤抖。“你不…”  
  
“我不会恨你的。”Clark说，“我也不会跟你联手——我想要，但是你在做的那些事，好多都是错的，就算你觉得是必要的。做正确的事是必要的，Lex，那比任何东西都重要。而正确的事是不伤害别人；是阻止伤害人们的事情发生。我会阻止你的，如果我必须的话，如果你不阻止你自己。但我不会恨你。我会做你的朋友，就像以前那样。”  
  
“我的朋友？”Lex也许几乎要再次笑起来了。  
  
“为什么不呢？在今晚之后，在你说了那些话，在发生了这些事情之后…”  
  
“所以你救了我的命，”Lex说，“那真的就能让我们成为朋友了吗？”  
  
“这个嘛，以前就成功了，不是吗。”Clark说。  
  
“我会攻击你。”Lex听起来粗糙，沙哑，喘着气。“你也许救了我的命，但我还是可以抓住你。利用你。毁灭你。或者我可以对付你的家人朋友，我能对他们做的事…”  
  
“你能，”Clark说，“但你不会的。如果你尝试了我会阻止你，但你不会的。因为那就是个人恩怨了，不是吗？而且也没有必要。”  
  
Lex再次笑了起来，安静地，但Clark能感觉到他随着它颤抖。除非那并不是在笑。  
  
“我想要再次和你做朋友。”Clark说。他没看着Lex，而是看着天花板。墙壁都衬了铅，但天花板没有，他可以看穿那些瓷砖看到外面的太阳，在清澈的蓝色天空中非常明亮。这是美好的一天。“我想要像今晚一样跟你聊天，就像我们以前那样。我想看见你出现在小镇里，真心地微笑。我想跟你一起玩，去游泳或者打篮球或者玩电子游戏，或者什么也不做。但是如果你不想——如果你不想跟我说话，不想看见我，如果你想恨我——那也可以。你还会是我的朋友，就算对你来说我不是。如果你需要我的帮助，不论帮你还是拯救世界，我都会在的。”  
  
Lex什么也没说，也没有笑，静默不动。接着他问， _“为什么？”_ 几乎不剩什么声音。“因为那是正确的事吗？”  
  
“是啊，”Clark说，“而且也是我想做的事。”  
  
他听见Lex呼气，那让他倒下来靠着Clark的肩膀，就像在长长的夜晚之后，Clark转移给他的力量都被他的呼气带走了，而他自己也没有任何力量剩下一样。“我很想你，Clark。”他说，那么安静，如果Clark不是外星人他可能都听不见。“我很想念和你做朋友。和在你一起。”  
  
“我知道。”Clark说，想着Lex昨天晚上敲响农场门的事。只是几个小时之前。一生的时间；Lex一生的时间。但Lex现在活着。  
  
他看过去，向下看向Lex的脸。Lex的眼睛半闭着，因为疲倦而沉重。荧光灯的光线照射在他皮肤上，让他的肤色蒙上一层不自然的灰色和黄绿色阴影。嘴唇，鼻子，睫毛，裸露的额头。每一个特征都是鲜明的浮雕，一点也不像清晨盈满雾气柔软的蓝色。那里有瑕疵、毛孔和皱纹，是柔和的光线下看不见的；那些模糊的线条不仅仅是疲惫和痛苦的残余。Lex在变老——依然是个年轻人，对于他做过的事，对于他在做的事；但不是他遇见Clark时那么年轻，而也许此刻他看起来比应有的样子要成熟。  
  
也许他比他应有的年龄要成熟。Clark自己有时也会有这种感觉，就像他现在应该只是一个大学生，开派对，学习，享受现在，放眼未来。如果他是别人，他就可以这样。但他是他，而有那么多别的事他必须做。现在正在过去，一秒一秒，一天一天；在他面前的未来不只是他的，也不只是他的选择。他的天赋总是伴随着责任，就像他爸爸希望他能肩负的那样，就像他父亲坚持他要承担的那样。  
  
必要的事。正确的事。所有那些他们不得不做的事。  
  
拯救世界是必要的事，也是正确的事；但没人说他必须得独自完成。  
  
“Clark？”Lex问，睁开眼睛，抬起头。  
  
Clark倾过身去，像是他四年前没做的那样，侧过头用嘴唇刷过Lex的，柔软带着凉意。他抬起手伸向Lex，触碰他的脸颊。  
  
之前，在堡垒里，Lex只是瞪着他。但现在Lex向他弯过身去，手指缠绕进Clark的头发，捧住他的后脑把他拉下去，把他们的嘴压在一起。Lex的嘴张开着，温热潮湿，邀请着，吮吸他的嘴唇和舌头，将他吸进去。Clark的手放在Lex的大腿上，昂贵的休闲长裤粗糙地褶皱起来，滑过下面平顺的肌肤。  
  
接着他们分开了。Lex的眼睛明亮，几乎在微笑，他湿润的嘴唇微微分开着。他什么都没说，但他细细看着Clark的脸，深深看进他的眼睛。  
  
Clark的手依然放在Lex大腿上，温暖地停留在那里。四年前Clark会脸红，但现在他没有，脸颊上没有热度升起来。  
  
四年前不会像现在这样。这里没有草丛，没有雾气，没有升起的太阳。只有他和Lex，在四年之后，完整而真实，疲惫而伤痕累累。活着。Lex没有移开视线，他也没有。Lex的眼睛像是秘密般黑暗，而Clark在微笑，能感觉到笑容像泉水一样在他体内冒起泡泡。  
  
“所以，”Clark说，“你的人快来了，是吧。”  
  
“是的，”Lex说，“我们该走了。”  
  
“你不想等着他们，给他们指示吗？”  
  
某种隐藏的情绪浮现在Lex嘴唇上。“他们已经有指示了。接下来几天的，几周的，甚至几年的。我没有机会处理好所有事，但足够一天，至少。明天，也许…我会有新的指示。今天…”  
  
Clark站起来，向下伸出手。Lex抓住了它，让自己站起来。他在Clark没放开手的时候什么也没说，只是把他的手指和Clark的缠在一起。  
  
“今天，”Clark说，“你没有计划。”他笑起来，拉着Lex走进外面的阳光里。

**Author's Note:**

> 完结啦！翻得我一会儿哭一会儿笑的...感谢观看的各位！


End file.
